<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mother's Love Knows no Bounds by Armybrat26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675668">A Mother's Love Knows no Bounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armybrat26/pseuds/Armybrat26'>Armybrat26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Misunderstandings, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Rape/Non-con Elements, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Pack Finds Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armybrat26/pseuds/Armybrat26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is kicked out if the pack when they mistakenly take the scent on his body as consensual. Theo has taken something from Stiles and it isn't just his virginity.</p>
<p>Frightened and confused, Stiles leaves Beacon Hills. He only comes back when his dad is injured. He's still in hiding from Theo, after having barely escaped his clutches the first time.</p>
<p>The pack doesn't find him first. He does, or more accurately, his son finds them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been coincidence. Pure and unadulterated chance that his father had gotten shot.</p>
<p>It was a routine call, a B&amp;E that had somehow taken a turn for the worst.</p>
<p>One shot to chest and the only number Stiles left him is ringing off the hook.</p>
<p>He has to go back.</p>
<p>*      *      *</p>
<p>The diner is busy with the brunt of the lunch wave. He's got a tray balanced on his shoulder and an apron wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>Miko was coloring at the counter, the classic red barstool beneath him was twisting with his energetic little body. He was so much like Stiles when he was a child that he wants to call his dad every day and apologize.</p>
<p>But on the days when he wants to do that, to commemorate with his only family, he also remembers why he can't. It's kind of hard to forget when the reminder is his son, in all of his mannerisms and attitude, he still looked like his father.</p>
<p>He still looked like Theo.</p>
<p>Stella was behind the counter, not so secretly passing Miko butter mints, when Stiles phone started ringing.</p>
<p>It wasn't his regular phone, the one only his boss and Miko's daycare had on file, it was his emergency phone. The one only his dad had the number to.</p>
<p>His backpack was behind the counter, that chime ringing like a death toll. It was so sudden that Stiles almost dropped the tray in his hands.</p>
<p>Miko, and his ever growing wolfy senses, itched at his ear, trying to hide how much that ringtone was bothering him. It was set on the highest volume for reasons like that. Emergencies only.</p>
<p>Miko could sense the change in his scent, Stiles was sure of it when his son looked up at him. His little eyes, all brown and just like his father's, were filling rapidly with tears.</p>
<p>Stiles took in a deep and calming breath, leveling out his pheromones like he had been practicing. He could have used his rising abilities to block out his scent from his son, but that always made Miko upset.</p>
<p>He was a young wolf in a small town with no other supernatural beings. Stiles was having as hard of a time as his son. He had barely scraped the cusp of his abilities before he'd been forced out of Beacon Hills. Even Deaton could have helped, in all of his useless mystically phrased advice.</p>
<p>So far, Stiles was getting better at magic. He knew what he was and he knew why.</p>
<p>His mother.</p>
<p>The gleaming opulent woman that she was, was nothing short of a miracle. And it turns out magic played a major role in her demise.</p>
<p>It was something Stiles tried to refrain from using. That is, until he found out about Miko. It had been a simple charm, convincing the people of this small town that a pregnant man was perfectly normal.</p>
<p>Stella had been the one to call the hospital when Stiles went into labor. He worked up until the very end. Saving money for the arrival of his miracle baby.</p>
<p>The first few weeks he had been in denial. Until he could no longer deny the facts. His spark had made a baby in his belly.</p>
<p>A baby that he couldn't part with no matter how much he hated how it got there.</p>
<p>Mikolaj Stilinski was born in October, three days from Halloween.</p>
<p>And now Stiles couldn't imagine life without his son. Four years later, they were still in hiding.</p>
<p>Until that call made him drop everything.</p>
<p>Sheriff Stilinski had been shot and it was up to Stiles to save his father's life. In order to do that though, meant he would have to come out of hiding.</p>
<p>It's on the bus, with his three year old son asleep on his lap, that he realizes he was never afraid of going home. Beacon Hills was just a place.</p>
<p>It was the people he was most afraid of returning to.</p>
<p>He remembers that night when everything had changed for him, before he had ever known about Miko's existence.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>[Four years ago]</p>
<p>Stiles and the pack had been making serious headway on rebuilding the Hale place, Derek was something of a budding love interest for him, not that the alpha knew or anything, but Stiles could dream.</p>
<p>They had just survived the hell that was Junior year and somehow made it to their final year at Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>He should have known Theo's return had been anything but chance. He had managed to worm his way into the pack, causing chaos and uproar from the shadows. Stiles and Scott hadn't had fights as vicious as they did when Theo was near.</p>
<p>He was the reason the pack wanted nothing more to do with him.</p>
<p>All it had taken was a drop of Theo's scent on his body during a time when they had all come to the same conclusion, Theo and anyone he was connected to could not be trusted. Which meant, by default, and not consensually, Stiles.</p>
<p>It had been days after the Chimeras and running from Theo's antics that the boy caught Stiles by surprise.</p>
<p>He had just clambered out if his jeep, worn and weary, when hands took hold of him from behind.</p>
<p>The front door had been kicked open, nearly off of its hinges thanks to Theo's rage. His father hadn't been home, and for that Stiles doesn't know (to this day) if he's thankful for that or not. </p>
<p>The chairs had been kicked out from under the table, making room for Stiles' body. He remembers the exact moment he realized that Theo wasn't looking to kill him.</p>
<p>He'll admit, he was slow on the draw, but when Theo's hands starting pawing at his pants, Stiles knew exactly what his goal was.</p>
<p>He doesn't remember waking up, but he knows his father isn't home yet and he sluggishly crawls up the stairs. Theo isn't there, he probably high-tailed it out of there when he got what he wanted from him.</p>
<p>It isn't until he's in the shower, trembling on the ground that he realizes what just happened.</p>
<p>It's slow getting to the Hale house, but when he does get there he sees that everyone is already there. The whole pack is there, making plans and eating breakfast without Stiles.</p>
<p>He feels like he's intruding suddenly, and he wants to back out of the main entry way when he bumps into someone. Turning quickly, he meets eyes with who he thought was his alpha.</p>
<p>Stiles has seen Derek mad, hell, he's seen Derek in a murderous rampage, but he's never looked like<em> this</em> before. He takes a deep breath, pulling in the scent of Theo still lingering on Stiles' body and he doesn't hesitate to corner Stiles.</p>
<p>"What the hell is wrong with you, of all people to screw, you chose him?!"</p>
<p>Stiles couldn't look up, too ashamed with the burden of the reality of how Theo's scent got there. But also, with the implications heavy in Derek's tone. He sounds almost like Stiles asked Theo to put his stench all over him. Like he would willingly betray the pack like that.</p>
<p>If he wasn't riding the cusp of a panic attack, he might have bit back, he definitely would have defended himself.</p>
<p>But he couldn't, not when Derek thought that about him. That he was just willing to spread his legs for anybody. Especially Theo.</p>
<p>He's out the door before anyone else can interject.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>[Now]</p>
<p>Thinking back on that night, he doesn't know if he should still be mad at Derek for thinking that. Stiles knows now that it was not, in any way shape or form, consensual, but he hadn't put up much of a fight to stop Theo from doing what he did.</p>
<p>Then again, he had been tired and bruised from their earlier altercations with Theo's chimeras. He's surprised he managed to park the jeep without crashing it.</p>
<p>Miko nuzzles against his chest, even in his sleep, he can sense Stiles' emotions warring with him.</p>
<p>With a kiss to his forehead, Stiles rubs his cheek on his son's head. Bundled up close like this, Stiles almost misses when Miko had still been in his belly.</p>
<p>Then again, pregnancy had been a bitch.</p>
<p>He had been paranoid the first three months, he isn't sure how he didn't lose Miko to the stress. It had to have been his spark, protecting them both while they were in hiding.</p>
<p>He spent those three months traveling around the country, even going into Canada at one point. But it hadn't been for nothing. He could say, without a sliver of doubt, that Theo wasn't following him and he knew nothing about Miko.</p>
<p>He was going to keep it that way for as long as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Miko met Noah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles and Miko arrive in Beacon Hills.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm imagining Stiles (or Dylan O'Brien) with the hair he has from American Assassin (2017).</p><p>Also, as an aside, you pronounce Miko like Mee-co. If you're pronouncing it like Mike-o, get out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is painful. Like, hangover levels of pain are bursting behind his eyelids right now.</p><p>Miko is whining against his neck and he knows the boy must be hungry. It's times like these he wished he could still whip out his handy-dandy tater tots and just breast feed the kid.</p><p>God those days had been so much easier.</p><p>No muss, no fuss. All Stiles really had to do was make sure <em>he</em> ate and then the kid was set.</p><p>Now though, those puppies were flat and dried out. He can't say that he <em>really</em> misses them, they leaked during the <strong>worst</strong> times. Whenever he was working the floor of the diner during a dinner rush, whenever he was sleeping, whenever he was breathing.</p><p>Yeah, he's fine with just grabbing the kid a snack at the nearest restaurant.</p><p>Getting off at the bus depot, he grabs their shared suitcase and the bag that Stiles packed just for Miko's teddy bears.</p><p>Of all things that Stiles found a necessity, those bears were probably more important than his wallet. And not just because Miko loved them.</p><p>With the duffle bag of bears against his back, their suitcase in one hand, and his grumpy half-sleeping son in his free arm, Stiles starts walking.</p><p>The depot is about three miles from his house, and he could probably have called a cab to drive them there, but he was stalling. The walk would give him enough time to think through the last four years of bullshit that he's been through.</p><p>He's done it all by himself.</p><p>He didn't have his dad a lot, not unless it was an emergency, Stiles couldn't risk losing him. But by Sheriff Stilinski's reports, Theo was still on the lamb. That was all his father really knew about why Stiles wasn't in Beacon Hills and why he couldn't see his grandson.</p><p>And more importantly, why he hadn't been able to send Stiles any money.</p><p>Just thinking about the nights he went without food made his stomach ache. If his father had known that Stiles had been six months pregnant, trying to work three jobs just so he could eat, Stiles is pretty sure his dad would have killed someone.</p><p>But magic had sustained him.</p><p>Not that he really knew enough about it now. He was still working out the kinks. He had done his research. Like always. He was still learning, but he was a lot better at using and controlling his magic then he had when he first left Beacon Hills. There had been a couple of freak accidents with the weather during that time, but he managed.</p><p>He was good now.</p><p>So good in fact that if he knew the right words or the right herbs, he could probably teleport himself to his dad's house right now.</p><p>Not that he was going to.</p><p>Good gods no. His brain was still thinking about food.</p><p>He managed another mile of walking before his stomach, and his son, demanded food.</p><p>The closest thing was McDonald's, and if Stiles is being honest, he wished that they were serving lunch right now. He would kill for a burger.</p><p>They settle inside the building, easing their luggage on the ground and finding a seat while they wait for their order. Miko is still clinging to Stiles like the clingy little sourwolf that he is. The poor kid.</p><p>He didn't understand what was going on. For his entire life, all he had ever known was Hill City in South Dakota. The population hadn't even surpassed 1000. His departure just knocked their population back down to 898.</p><p>All of the knew scents and different people were probably overwhelming.</p><p>It was certainly making Stiles nervous and he couldn't even smell that well.</p><p>Their order soon came, drawing Miko's nose and mind away from their surroundings. He was making a mess of a hash brown, getting ketchup all over his face and hands, but Stiles was used to that. He was used to messy little wolves long before he gave birth to one.</p><p>Scott alone could make a mess as big as this.</p><p>That thought should have been painful, like it was normally in Hill City, but his mind probably knew that he couldn't miss Scott when Scott was a few miles down the road.</p><p>Stiles knew where everyone was. And mostly everyone was still here. Except for Isaac and Lydia. They were lucky enough to head off to school. Like Stiles should have.</p><p>When Miko looked up at him, a smile on his face now that his tummy was full, Stiles knew he didn't care about school.</p><p>If he had gone, he wouldn't have been able to spend as much time with Miko as he had been. Stiles wasn't being cocky when he said he was that kid's entire world. Miko had a way of looking at Stiles, like <em>really</em> looking at Stiles, that it seemed like he was looking <em>through </em>him into his soul.</p><p>He pulled out a package of wipes and went to work cleaning his son's face.</p><p>Breakfast was over, and they had a mile left before he would have to face up to everything.</p><p>The food in his stomach felt like rocks, but Stiles put on a smile, and a glamour, over his scent for his son. Taking him by the hand, they made their way back to the road.</p><p>*      *      *</p><p>She was right where he left her.</p><p>His mom's jeep was sitting, looking as good as the day he left her, and Stiles couldn't contain his glee.</p><p>He was so happy, in fact, that Miko seemed to feed off of it. Reveling in the scent of his father's joy. He didn't bother going into the house, he wasn't staying longer than he needed to.</p><p>The keys were right where he left them under the visor. Stiles knew he would be back here someday and he would need a set of wheels to get home on.</p><p>Putting their bags in the trunk, Stiles sits his son in the backseat, frowning at the seatbelt.</p><p>"Miki, I'm going to do a magic trick okay?" Stiles said, giving his son a pointed look. Miko's eyes widened and he clapped his hands. Stiles tried not to do magic in front of Miko if he could help it. The kid was terrible at keeping secrets, so getting to witness a magic trick was definitely something special.</p><p>Stiles rubbed his hands together. His spark was bouncing on the walls within his body, tingling his muscles and heating his blood in a way that always made Miko laugh. He knew Stiles was magic like he was, and he liked seeing it actually show on his daddy's face.</p><p>When Stiles' eyes changed color, he directed his hands down at the empty seat, conjuring a car seat suitable for one terrifying little monster. Miko clapped when the figurative dust settled.</p><p>Some things came easy to Stiles and his magic. Others took more time and spells, things he knew people like Deaton were more versed in. But his spark was nothing like Deaton's magic.</p><p>If he found the time, he could probably find out from the man himself, but Stiles had more pressing matter to attend to.</p><p>He clambers into the front seat and adjusts the mirror. Miko waves at him from the backseat, one of his bears sitting in his lap, when Stiles backs out of the driveway.</p><p>*      *      *</p><p>The hospital looks empty for once. Sure there are plenty of cars jamming up the parking lot, but the sidewalks are practically barren when Stiles and Miko make for the entrance.</p><p>If he could have left his son in the car, he would have, but he can't risk taking his eyes off his son while he's here.</p><p>Miko is holding his hand, doing fairly well considering all of the strange hospital smells that must be burning his nose. He's holding his bear with one hand, eyes roving over everyone that passes within fifteen feet of them.</p><p>They make it to the main desk, where he felt the burning reminders of a past he sought to forget.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he pulls himself from his thoughts while simultaneously garnering the attention of the nurse at the desk.</p><p>"Hi, Stiles Stilinski to see Noah Stilinski."</p><p>He doesn't bother using a fake name, he'll be long gone before Theo can pick up his scent.</p><p>The nurse is looking at her computer when a familiar voice has Stiles freezing right where he stands.</p><p>"Stiles?"</p><p>He should have known Melissa would be here, its not like she works here or anything, except that, oh yeah, she does.</p><p>Maybe a part of him wanted to see her. He's man enough to admit it. He missed her.</p><p>Turning to follow her voice, he feels his son begin hiding himself behind his legs. Stiles' heart clenches for the briefest of moments when he realizes just how hard this all must be for his baby.</p><p>Stooping down, he hefts his son into his arms, allowing the boy to burrow into his neck for comfort. Miko's bear is crushed between his and Stiles' chest, but Stiles doesn't think he cares much.</p><p>Looking up, he sees Melissa's eyes wide and surprised on Miko's back where Stiles' hand is rubbing. Before either of them can speak, the nurse at the desk interjects.</p><p>"He's in the ICU right now-</p><p>Whatever shock Melissa was going through seems to have passed when she cuts the nurse off.</p><p>"I can take you to him."</p><p>Stiles sends the nurse at the desk a smile in thanks and gestures for Melissa to lead the way.</p><p>*      *      *</p><p>She keeps sending looks at him, he can tell, even though he's got Miko's body blocking most of her.</p><p>He doesn't think he's changed <em>that </em>much. Sure, his hair is longer, but that's because he's been in hiding.</p><p>Then again, after the pregnancy, Stiles' has been in a weird place gender wise and he isn't quite ready to face that problem yet. For now, the hair is staying where its at over his ears. </p><p>His dad would probably say he looks like a hippie.</p><p>But then again, it might not be the hair that's bothering her. Fatherhood has made him really slow down. So much so that he only fidgets when he's alone. (Which is rare, his son practically lives in his ass, that kid never leaves.)</p><p>Or it could be the muscles he's built over the years. Magic works wonders, but he didn't have magic the night Theo took advantage of him, and he wasn't willing to be caught in another position like that again.</p><p>It could just be a culmination of all three.</p><p>And his son.</p><p>So all four.</p><p>She's been looking down at her phone, not so discretely, and Stiles worries that she's messaging her son. Before he can ask, Miko picks up his head. Looking around the hall, his brow is furrowed. His little nose is twitching, like he's getting ready to sneeze, but Stiles knows what he's doing. He scenting the area, and apparently, his dad smells familiar.</p><p>The thought warms him as he brings his son back to his chest.</p><p>He isn't shocked when they make it to the room in which his father is two doors from where Miko first caught his scent.</p><p>"I'll go and grab the doctor, he's got quite a few things to go over with you if that's all right?"</p><p>Stiles looks over at her, nodding silently before he sets Miko down in the single chair in the room. The door is still open, but there is a curtain around his father's bed. Stiles is actually really glad that its there because he won't have to figure out how to magic his dad into healing without getting the doctor's attention.</p><p>Holding up a finger to his lips, he shushes Miko while he creeps around the curtain.</p><p>His father is hooked up to too many machines. His eyes are closed and he has a breathing mask covering the majority of his face.</p><p>The bandages on his chest peek out over the neck of his hospital gown. It makes Stiles ache, and in turn, Miko whine.</p><p>His spark is already warmed up when his hands move. He doesn't need a spell to know what he wants, what he needs, to happen. The bullet ricocheted in Noah's chest cavity like a pinball machine. The Sheriff had been well on his way to the casket when the first responders arrived. They had managed to slow the bleeding and put the Sheriff on an ambulance before things could get any worse.</p><p>That's all Stiles knows from what the doctor could tell him over the phone. But as his hands glide over the air above his father's body, he doesn't feel the damage. They've done their best patching him up, but he hasn't woken up yet. So Stiles did the first thing he thought of. He sent a jolt of electricity through his father's body.</p><p>He has his son in his arms once he's finished. Kissing his cheeks gently while they look at his still sleeping father. Stiles wants to burn this memory inside of his brain, savor this moment as long as he can because he doesn't know when he'll see his father again.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, he raises a hand to bade his father 'goodbye' when the Sheriff's eyes open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I (Didn't) Shoot the Sheriff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noah wakes up and Stiles panics.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sheriff's eyes open and the tube between his lips suddenly becomes a nuisance and hindrance.</p>
<p>He's choking, chest arching and pulse rising, Miko starts crying almost immediately. </p>
<p>Stiles turns his back to his father's bed, shielding his son from the sight. It's a small comfort considering his son can still hear everything that's going on. With one hand, Stiles reaches back, trying to find the call button without turning away from his son.</p>
<p>He can feel his father's hand batting at his arm, the heartrate clip on his finger is especially grounding. Stiles finds the button and presses it repeatedly.</p>
<p>The on-call nurse rushes into the room, the curtain is being pulled open and two other nurses come in to help the main nurse. A man has his hands on Stiles' shoulders and it takes Stiles putting Miko into a magically induced sleep for him not to shift and bite the man.</p>
<p>Stiles is sitting outside of the ICU, having little patience for all of the rush and chaos that were sure to follow his dad's awakening.</p>
<p>He should just leave. This is what he had planned, heal his father, and then leave.</p>
<p>It was just plain selfish wanting to see him, awake and cognizant. But then again, he wanted Miko to meet his grandfather, he could risk a couple of more hours if it meant seeing and <em>speaking </em>to his dad for longer increments than two minutes.</p>
<p>He's on the ground still, thirty minutes later, when Melissa leads a doctor over to him. His feet are on the ground, knees folded up against his son's back, protecting the little wolf while he still sleeps. His elbows rest on his knees, effectively caging his son on all fronts.</p>
<p>The spell should have worn off by now. His son wasn't in danger of shifting in the middle of a crowd of humans, but Stiles has a sneaking suspicion that everything has finally caught up to the little boy.</p>
<p>It was past his nap time anyway. The kid could use the rest. His little body was still growing. Both the human and wolf sides needed as much sleep as he could afford.</p>
<p>The doctor clears his throat and Stiles picks his head up from his hands. Sending a look down at Miko, he knows the boy won't wake up for a couple more minutes.</p>
<p>"Hey doc, is everything all right?"</p>
<p>The doctor has a worn look on his face, but Stiles has been around enough doctors to know that it's because he's stumped and not bearing bad news. The man had a file in his hands but it looks more like a prop than anything else. </p>
<p>Stiles knows this man has absolutely no idea what to say, his dad waking up was a miracle to him. The spark knew more than this man did. (In this particular situation. Stiles has no real medical experience beyond batman band-aids and boo-boo kisses.)</p>
<p>"Well, Mr. Stilinski, it appears that the sheriff has woken up, his breathing tube has been removed and we've been able to pull him off of his ventilator. He's breathing on his own and I believe that he will have a healthy recovery. Aside from morphine and his antibiotics, he's managing the pain on his own as well."</p>
<p>Stiles is looking at the man, blinking and for once (in Melissa's experience) silent.</p>
<p>Both she and the doctor realize that their breakdown wasn't as thorough as a person from a non-medical background (or a person that actually cared) could interpret.</p>
<p>Melissa speaks up next.</p>
<p>"He's awake and he wants to see you."</p>
<p>*      *      *</p>
<p>Noah Stilinski had gone four years, five months, two weeks, and one day without seeing his son. And he's never once seen his grandson.</p>
<p>Yet here they stand, Stiles and his shaggy hair, and Miko and his big eyes.</p>
<p>He isn't ahamed to admit that he's already got tears in his eyes. It's been too long. Way too long since he last saw his son. </p>
<p>No one says anything for a breath and neither Stiles nor the Sheriff know exactly what to say.</p>
<p>Over the last four years, when Stiles reached out to Noah from his burner phone, their conversations were always kept brief. The main extent of their topics were if Stiles was alive and how his son was doing.</p>
<p>Also updates on Theo Raeken.</p>
<p>There is so much between them now, pain and loss and confusion, that Noah wants to take a chainsaw to it. It<em> feels </em>tangible. And he hates it.</p>
<p>Both men are surprised when Miko is the first to break the silence.</p>
<p>The boy is holding onto a worn teddy bear in one hand, his other hand is tucked tightly into his father's. </p>
<p>Gah, father. His son was a father now. (He still isn't <em>quite</em> certain how that happened, but now he can ask because his son is here!)</p>
<p>Miko looks so much like Stiles that the Sheriff almost calls him 'Mischief' by mistake. He's got Stiles' big brown eyes and his dark messy hair.</p>
<p>He wanted more than anything to pull the boy into a hug.</p>
<p>"Are you my papa?" He asks.</p>
<p>Noah looks to his son in question and Stiles has this sudden look on his face. Almost like he's been slapped, but he shakes it off after a moment, crouching down in front of his son.</p>
<p>"Miki, this is your grandpa. He's my daddy." And turning to his dad, he adds, "'cept I don't call him <em>that."</em></p>
<p>Lifting his son onto his father's hospital bed, Stiles is mindful of the cords still connected to his dad. Miko looks shy for all of five seconds before he seems to squirm with curiosity. Noah smiles, sending Stiles a knowing look.</p>
<p>God he's just like his father.</p>
<p>"Is there something you wanted to ask bud?"</p>
<p>And just like that, all hell breaks loose. Miko talks a mile a minute, shooting out questions almost faster than the sheriff can answer. He's a bit out of practice because of Stiles' absence, but he makes up for it by trying to be as honest as possible.</p>
<p>"How come you're in the hospital, are you sick? Why do you got a dress on? Did you have daddy in your tummy like he had me?"</p>
<p>That last question has the sheriff pumping the breaks.</p>
<p>Stiles has a hand covering his face. He looks suddenly years older than what the sheriff knows is his real age. Sure, Noah knows about the supernatural and about werewolves and other monsters, he even knows a little bit about magic. What he doesn't get is how Theo plays a role in this.</p>
<p>And then, like the last piece of the puzzle falls into place, he gets it.</p>
<p>His stomach drops and he's looking up at his son with glassy eyes. It can't be true. What he's thinking can't be real.</p>
<p>Logically, the sheriff knows what happened that night his son disappeared. He had his sons clothes taken and tested by forensics. He knows what Theo did to his son.</p>
<p>But Miko couldn't...</p>
<p>Stiles didn't have the parts.</p>
<p>Hell, Stiles didn't have enough <em>power</em> for something like that to happen. </p>
<p>It must've been a curse-</p>
<p>
  <strong>No.</strong>
</p>
<p>Noah cuts that line of thought off immediately. Miko seems to be a lot of things but a curse isn't one of them. With how long Stiles has spent in hiding protecting the boy, he's nothing like his (and Noah thinks this with all of the venom in his heart) <em>father. </em>It's then that the sheriff realizes he's done protecting his son from a distance, he was going to put an end to this Theo Raeken problem once and for all.</p>
<p>"Dad, he meant that-</p>
<p>Noah holds up a hand, effectively shutting his son up.</p>
<p>"Stiles, don't try and lie to me about something like this."</p>
<p>The spark suddenly sags. He hadn't thought that of all things, <em>him </em>carrying Miko wasn't going to be that big of a problem.</p>
<p>But his dad surprises him.</p>
<p>"That doesn't bother me, in fact, I think it makes you leaving all the more justifiable. You've done something incredible kid, just look at him. He's beautiful."</p>
<p>Stiles has tears in his eyes when he takes in his son. Miko has his arms wrapped tightly around his teddy bear while his grandpa talks. He's young, and so purely innocent it makes Stiles want to shield him from everything evil in the world.</p>
<p>"This makes what I'm about to say all the more difficult." Noah says.</p>
<p>Stiles looks up, caught between panic and anger. Panic because he doesn't know if his father is planning to disown him, or anger at saying something about Miko just because they both know who his other father is.</p>
<p>Before Stiles can settle on either, his dad releases the mother of all sighs.</p>
<p>"You can't go back."</p>
<p>Stiles' eyebrows shoot up into his hairline (which, admittedly, doesn't sound very high, but it is!)</p>
<p>His dad cuts him off before he can spew off all of the exclamations and curses that he can think of. </p>
<p>"You can't go back because it's time for you to come home. It's time for you to let me in." He says. "It's time for you to trust me."</p>
<p>They are both silent and Miko is caught, looking back and forth between the older man and his daddy. He knows the older man is his grandpa, but he's making his daddy upset and Miko isn't sure he can let that happen.</p>
<p>So as the silence continues, he follows his instincts and makes toward getting the man away from his daddy. </p>
<p>His father is too busy studying Stiles' face to see the change in his grandson. Had Stiles not looked up in time, Miko probably would have been knuckle deep into his dad's throat.</p>
<p>"MIKO, NO!" </p>
<p>Both of his hands flair out, his eyes are bursting with the purple energy of his spark as he freezes his son.</p>
<p>When Miko draws back his claws Stiles rushes forward, lifting him off of the bed and into the ground in seconds.</p>
<p>"Mikolaj Stilinski, how many times have I told you that you are not allowed to shift in front of humans?"</p>
<p>Miko looks properly scolded before Stiles is even finished talking, and for that, Noah is proud. His son has got this parenting thing down on lock. </p>
<p>"Lots a times momma." He says quietly, but both Stiles and the sheriff still hear him.</p>
<p>Stiles sighs. He knows when Miko calls him <em>that </em>that he's pretty overwhelmed and Stiles can't blame him for that. He's pulling the boy into a hug before he can say anything else.</p>
<p>"You scared momma, you can't do things like that just because I smell upset. You know that baby."</p>
<p>Miko has his nose buried against his throat and he's seconds from bursting into tears.</p>
<p>"You okay there champ?"</p>
<p>Stiles forgot for a second that his father was right there. Shit, he forgot <em>he</em> was there. For a fleeting moment the spark thought they were at home before reality set back in. </p>
<p>He was in Beacon Hills with his father.</p>
<p>And his father had just heard his son essentially call him 'mommy'. Good gods this day could not get any worse. </p>
<p>"I have it under control, he's fine." Stiles says.</p>
<p>Noah nods, he's back against his pillows, the day is taking its toll on him, but he can't go to sleep just yet. </p>
<p>"It looks like it son, but this is exactly what I mean. It's time for you to come home so I can help you. So I can take care of you."</p>
<p>Stiles can't help but roll his eyes. </p>
<p>"You do realize you're saying this from a hospital bed right?"</p>
<p>Noah smiles, and for the first time in years, it doesn't feel fake. </p>
<p>"Mieczyslaw, when will you learn that being present <em>is </em>the best way to take care of someone?"</p>
<p>The sheriff closes his eyes then. Finally at peace with the conversation and his first reunion with his son. He could finally go to sleep at ease.</p>
<p>Stiles huffs, sitting down at his father's side with his son still in his lap.</p>
<p>"When someone says it and actually means it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles decides to stay in Beacon hills. For now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this fic, I'd like it to be the wolves shift completely, there is not really a "beta" shift or half-shift. I ain't into all that extra shift. Just one plain, simple, man-into-wolf shifting works for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His son is still there when he wakes up. </p><p>His little Mischief is here, actually here.</p><p>Ignoring the stitched up hole in his chest, he's never felt more complete in his life.</p><p>The sheriff doesn't even seem bothered by the nurse changing the tubing of his catheter. Stiles and Miko had gone to the cafeteria for breakfast and Noah was just basking in the silence of his now empty room.</p><p>When Melissa comes into his room, however, his mood lessens.</p><p>"Noah, how are you feeling?" She starts and the Sheriff's mood has gone and shot itself in the head by this point.</p><p>"What is it?" He asks, not even bothering to accept her attempts at small talk.</p><p>The nurse just moves further into the room, taking that as a sign to continue. She flits about his bedside, checking his monitors and his I.V. line. Her eyes keep flickering to his blood pressure on the heart monitor, and Noah knows that means she has bad news.</p><p>When he thinks she's just about done pretending to be his nurse, she speaks.</p><p>"Scott wants to see him."</p><p>Noah frowns.</p><p>He'd cross his arms over his chest if that didn't hurt like a bitch, so instead, he settles for glaring.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Melissa sighs. Throwing all professionalism out the window, she sits down on the edge of his bed.</p><p>"It's been four years Noah, Scott was there helping you search for him during those first three weeks of Stiles' disappearance. No matter what happened-</p><p>"What '<em>happened'?"</em> Noah seethes.</p><p>Melissa has been a good friend in the years since Claudia's death, but now, after everything, he can barely stand her.</p><p>"You mean my son being raped by a murdering supernatural psychopath? Or the fact that your son's <em>pack</em> blamed him for it?"</p><p>Sitting up, the heart rate monitor spikes. He has half a mind to bring Scott in here right now and shoot him. The little bastard would heal from it anyway.</p><p>"Which one is it Melissa? Because you've seen him. You've seen what my son looks like now. He's a ghost. <em>Your</em> son did that to him." Melissa barely succeeds in pushing him back down on the bed, but he's still vibrating with barely controlled rage.</p><p>"As long as I am well enough to say 'no' for my son, I will. Because that kid hasn't always had the liberty of saying it for himself. No, Scott cannot 'see him'. Scott will wait until Stiles is ready and not a damn second earlier. Do you understand?"</p><p>Melissa was fretting over his heart monitor, listening to the conversation so as not to ruin her friendship, but trying her hardest to control her patient so as not to send him to an early grave.</p><p>Now exhausted by the energy that took, Noah melts into the hospital bed. His heart rate is slowing down to a pace that Melissa feels more at ease with. Once she's sure he won't give himself a heart attack, she takes a step back from his bed. </p><p>She gives him a nod of acceptance, Scott will probably be disappointed, but the sheriff had a reason to be protective over his son.</p><p>She makes for the door when Noah speaks up again. </p><p>"I can't have him running off again Melissa. I won't survive it this time."</p><p>She's caught in the doorway, stuck between wanting to comfort her friend and wanting to respect his initial wishes for her departure. The nurse ultimately doesn't have to choose because Stiles and Miko arrive to cut through the tension.</p><p>"Thank you Noah, I'll see to it that everything is taken care of."</p><p>With that the nurse is off and Stiles let's himself into his dad's room.</p><p>He isn't surprised to see his dad asleep when he enters. </p><p>*      *      *</p><p>He's standing outside of the house, his son behind him with his bag of bears and a suitcase in hand.</p><p>He'd never thought he would come back.</p><p>To this house, to this town, to the people.</p><p>He thought he was done with this place. Initially, he had been. But now, looking at it, he couldn't help but think of his mother. Of all the memories they built in the first (albeit short) years of Stiles' life.</p><p>Given what had happened, all of his memories in that house should have been tainted. But it's really hard to ruin <em>every </em>morning that his mom decided was a pancake kind of day. In the end, it was just a house.</p><p>A building that had no real control over him.</p><p>Still, he takes the back door so as to avoid the dinning room.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>This is Miko's first <em>real</em> time experiencing a backyard and Stiles can't help but equate the experience to any of those videos of those animals that see snow for the first time. It's a little concerning. The spark has taken every measure possible to be a good dad, going on trips to the park were part of that standard.</p><p>Maybe its because Stiles used to play here as a child, or the fact that, for the time being, this is now part of Miko's home. It doesn't have an elevator or neighbors through thin walls, and it certainly doesn't have concerning spots on the ceilings.</p><p>If the spark feels a pang of anger in his gut, it's not because he wants what his dad has, it's because his dad had this space for them. And because of Theo Raeken, they couldn't use it.</p><p>All of the hours that Stiles spent working at the diner, cleaning after douche bag truckers, and in the public library stacking books seems like a waste of time. He should have come home sooner. Gods knew he could have saved himself from at least half of that stress.</p><p>Having to be on alert all of the time was in its own category of stress. Having to figure out how to pay for rent and food and Miko's needs? That was a stress that Stiles definitely could have used some help handling.</p><p>Watching his son roll around in the grass, getting mud and dirt on his clothes, simply living life like the crazy little three and-a-half year old that he was made it worth every drop of sweat and every tear that he shed. No matter what anyone said about him, that he was sporadic and crazy, and a little unfocused, they could <strong>not</strong> say that he was a bad father.</p><p>Stiles knew in his heart that of all his fuck ups in life, Miko wasn't one of them. And he knew he was doing at least one thing right in his life. He wasn't training his son to be a predator or a killing machine, then again, he was always careful never to teach his son weakness. Humanity and kindness, yes, but cowardice never. He was showing his son how to be a good person. And that's what truly mattered.</p><p>"Daddy!" Miko laughs, and Stiles draws his attention away from his thoughts at last.</p><p>The spark looks up in time to see his son crack one smile and then completely rip out of his clothes in a full shift. His eyes nearly pop out of his head. He's snapping his head around to make sure none of the neighbors are out.</p><p>Jumping to his feet, he rushes over to his son. Honestly, the spark doesn't know what to do exactly. He ends up picking up the tattered clothes on the ground unable to do much else but stare, completely in awe of his child. It was his first full shift. The small little wolf-like creature yips when Stiles raises a hand to pet its' head. This is his son.</p><p>Good gods that's simultaneously the coolest and most terrifying thing he's ever seen.</p><p>Logically, he <em>knew</em> his son was a werewolf. When the baby greys left, his son's eyes shone a faint yellow. If he had been a spark like Stiles, his eyes would have turned purple. He's actually kind of glad Miko was born as a wolf and not a spark. Stiles was having a hard enough time managing his own powers, let alone try and take on someone else's.</p><p>When Miko had a tantrum as a wolf, Stiles could conceal it. When Stiles was mildly frustrated to having a full-fledged panic attack, everything around him was affected. He couldn't imagine trying to stop snow from falling or a tornado from appearing if Miko was having a fit.</p><p>Miko's fur is soft underhand. It's brown and tousled, but mostly endearing to see that the Stilinski hair is wild in every physical state.</p><p>The little wolf version of Miko barely comes up to his knee. Stiles could probably pick him up, he's so small. He's a little pup and Stiles wants to shout it at the rooftops. He settles for a light laugh when Miko starts running around the backyard.</p><p>He stumbles after the first couple of steps on four legs, but eventually, he gets the hang of it.</p><p>They end up staying outside for another hour while Miko tires himself out. He's breathing out of his mouth, tongue hanging out, when he finally stops. Stiles stares with wide eyes, wondering if his son is planning on taking a nap or shifting back.</p><p>When his son walks up to him, plopping down in his lap, Stiles knows he's settled for the former instead of the latter.</p><p>Shaking his head, Stiles takes his son back inside through the backdoor.</p><p>They make it back up the stairs and into Stiles' room before exhaustion takes its toll and Miko nuzzles his snout against his father's neck and releases a heavy sigh.</p><p>If the spark had any idea how shifting worked, he'd probably know how long Miko would stay turned. More importantly, he would know when to put some clothes back on him. As a wolf, he was fine, the pup had fur everywhere.</p><p>Now, as a little boy, Miko was prone to running around naked and getting him into clothes was a task in and of itself. Getting him to put some clothes on after shifting for the first time? Stiles knows that his son will look for any opportunity he has to change now that he knows he can.</p><p>Who knew wearing clothes was so hard?</p><p>Setting his son down on his old bed, Stiles covers him with his blankets.</p><p>Sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, waiting with his thoughts, little Miko sleeps. It wasn't like there weren't people that he could ask about this. He could think of two people on the top of his head that could answer these questions. Of course...one of them hated him, and the other one was a shitty friend that never defended him when he needed him most.</p><p>A hand is wrought up in his hair before he can even really notice it. It's been a couple of days since he took a decent enough shower, but he's too paranoid about leaving Miko alone. He would have to wait until his father was cleared to return home or have Miko spray him with the gardening hose. </p><p>Then again, his father wouldn't be leaving the hospital for another week. If only he knew how to keep track of his son without constantly being glued to his side. He still hasn't figured that magic out.</p><p>The only time Stiles felt safe enough to leave his son alone was when he dropped him off at daycare. But Stiles had gone crazy in research for the perfect place. He is also willing to admit that he stayed outside the entire duration of his son's visit the first week, just to see if anything happened.</p><p>Nothing had then, and hopefully nothing would now.</p><p>But he couldn't take that chance.</p><p>Standing upright, he ventures over to his desk where he put his laptop down when they first settled back into his father's house. Opening the computer, he begins a new search, tumbling headfirst down the rabbit hole of research like he used to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Remember Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles and Miko have gone through the crap in the Sheriff's fridge already. They need to go to the store, but what's stopping them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He caved after Miko's nap.</p>
<p>Setting his son on the closed toilet seat, he gathered all the things he would need for a shower. He didn't care if this was how they had to bathe for the next week, he was sticking as close to his son's side as possible. </p>
<p>He's closing the curtain behind himself, the water is already warm, and Miko (HUMAN Miko) is humming to himself.</p>
<p>The spark stands under the spray for what seems like hours. It soaks through his, annoyingly, long hair and over his face. His hands reach out to hold the shower wall as the last days worth of stress gets washed down the drain.</p>
<p>Good gods. This whole situation is a mess.</p>
<p>He knows his dad just wants to help, but Stiles wasn't alone anymore. And to be contrite, his dad wasn't around enough to see how much Stiles had changed.</p>
<p>Sure, that could be because he ran away, but it's not like his dad could have gone with him. The man could barely cross city limits without worrying about the house or not being close enough to his mother's grave. </p>
<p>Plus, it hadn't exactly been his mess to deal with. Not that Miko was a mess. Or something to be <em>dealt </em>with. Miko made messes and had attitudes that Stiles had to deal with, but Stiles doesn't regret a second since he became a father.</p>
<p>Which is why choosing to stay for his father's sake was proving so difficult. Noah wasn't his son.</p>
<p>But Stiles was his.</p>
<p>It's almost impossible not to put himself in his dad's shoes. If Miki had gone missing one day, only to pop back into his life with infrequent, thirty second phone calls, <em>and a baby</em>, Stiles wouldn't know what to do.</p>
<p>His eyes well up with tears of frustration. He <em>misses </em>his dad. Like, more than he can put into words. He just wants someone to take care of <em>him.</em> Just this once, so he wouldn't have to worry about food or money or keeping his son safe from a psycho monster.</p>
<p>He doesn't realize that he's nearly bawling like a baby until his son speaks up.</p>
<p>"Momma?"</p>
<p>Stiles closes his eyes. A heavy head rests on weary hands as the water washes away salty tears.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, he makes to finally wash himself, like he had intended to when he first came in here.</p>
<p>"Miki, why don't you sing me a little song?" He asks, trying to distract them both.</p>
<p>The boy is quiet for a second, undoubtedly listening to his father's heartbeat. Stiles has been practicing pushing out smells since his son's nose has become more sensitive and offers only the most pleasant scent his pheromones can make.</p>
<p>To him, it smells like water (probably because of the shower). But Miki smells cookies and suddenly he's chirping away like nothing was wrong in the first place.</p>
<p>Gathering himself together, Stiles allows himself that momentary lapse because of the situation he's in. Now it was time to forget it and focus on more important things.</p>
<p>Like food.</p>
<p>Dammit.</p>
<p>Even here he has to worry about food. The only difference is that now he had to think about feeding his dad too. The stubborn bastard.</p>
<p>Thankfully, since he had Miko (a picky eater like his grandpa) Stiles has learned a few more tricks for hiding vegetables throughout their meals.</p>
<p>They have to go to the store, the fridge was full of freezer meals and a dish of what looked like lasagna. Must have been Melissa's doing. But now that he was here, for however long that was supposed to be, Stiles was going to be cooking.</p>
<p>Or at least getting healthier junk food, geeze, his dad didn't even bother trying to find any healthy alternatives.</p>
<p>He doesn't even want to imagine what his father's cholesterol levels are.</p>
<p>Shaking those thoughts from out of his mind, Stiles is halfway to getting dressed when Miko starts on one of his running kicks. He makes his little way up AND down the stairs, back and forth, deriving <em>some</em> type of amusement out of it that Stiles will never fully understand. But Stiles is used to it by this point, so he lets the boy run while he dresses himself.</p>
<p>Jean's tugged on and barely even fastened, his wet hair is gently dripping onto his bare back. Rubbing it thoroughly with his towel, he doesn't register the doorbell ringing at first.</p>
<p>When it chimes again, a few seconds later, he freezes.</p>
<p>Listening intently for any sign of who it might be, Miko's little growls carry up the stairs. Which can only mean he smells another werewolf.</p>
<p>The spark doesn't hesitate when he phases through the carpeted floor. It had been an accident, like how he found out most of his abilities, but that one had been a happy accident because he had managed to stop Miko from locking himself in the bathroom.</p>
<p>Bare feet hit the hardwood floors and Stiles moves toward his son.</p>
<p>Miko is in front of the door, still growling at whoever stands behind it. Stiles plucks him up into his arms and holds out a hand to the door.</p>
<p>"Who is it?"</p>
<p>Half of him doesn't even want to find out. This is all too much. He shouldn't even be here. But it's too late to make a run for it now. The werewolf on the other side of the door has probably picked up his scent by now.</p>
<p>Through the door, the person speaks, voice sounding muddled and thick. But Stiles recognizes them nonetheless.</p>
<p>It's with half a mind that Stiles rips open the door. Instantly greeted by a puppy-faced Isaac.</p>
<p>Of all people that the pack could send, Isaac was probably their best bet. It was impossible to say no to his little face. But they seem to think Stiles is still the same person he was before Theo came into their lives. He doesn't care how nice Isaac is, he'll put the pup down before he can even make it a foot into the house.</p>
<p>Holding onto the door like it held half his weight, Stiles glares at his old friend.</p>
<p>"What do you want?"</p>
<p>Isaac flinches at the hostility in Stiles' voice. He doesn't say anything for a second, but his nose flairs, scenting the air and inevitably, his son. </p>
<p>Miko was a tough kid, had to be with how they had been living, but he was still a toddler at the end of the day. Seeing someone like him, someone bigger and stronger in both their human and wolf states, made Miko burrow into Stiles' chest.</p>
<p>When he looks up at Stiles, wide eyes and all, the spark can already tell what he's thinking of.</p>
<p>Miki smells like his father.</p>
<p>His <em>other </em>father.</p>
<p>Theo Raeken.</p>
<p>Stiles eyes turn purple, fizzling in warning and Isaac takes a step back. The werewolf's hands are raised in silent surrender as he takes another step toward the front steps.</p>
<p>"I-I just came by to-</p>
<p>But Stiles doesn't want to hear whatever he has to say. The wolf should be happy Stiles even opened the door.</p>
<p>"I'm only here for my dad and nothing else. I don't want you or anyone else from the pack on my porch. I don't want to see you in the store, I don't want to see you in the hospital, I don't even want to see you on the sidewalk anywhere near me or my family. Stay away from me and my son."</p>
<p>Isaac is stuck, frozen by whatever magic Stiles has gained while he was away. Even if Stiles wasn't holding him, he'd probably be rooted in place by his shame alone. Everyone knew, or at least had an idea as to what happened.</p>
<p>"I'm only saying this once so tell whoever you need to. Scott, Derek, I don't care. <em><strong>Stay</strong></em> <strong>away</strong>."</p>
<p>The ground beneath Isaac's feet crackles as the roots of nearby tree claw their way out of the ground. He's moving now, running to his car with only a single look back at Stiles and his son.</p>
<p>The look cements Stiles' feet right where he stands. He knows that look. It's a look he's seen every day since Theo raped him. Fear.</p>
<p>Isaac is honestly afraid of him. Afraid of what Stiles could do to him.</p>
<p>Like the spark would kill someone in front of his son.</p>
<p>His son is still curled into his chest, his fingers are digging into his father's sides and Stiles only now notices the tiny claws that are penetrating his flesh.</p>
<p>His son is afraid too, but of who, the spark isn't ready or <em>willing</em> to guess.</p>
<p>The roots return to the earth and Isaac, his car.</p>
<p>Stiles is holding onto the front door like it can carry all of his weight. It slams shut behind him and he leans heavily against it.</p>
<p>A little nose is tickling his chest, rubbing against his neck in an attempt to find the safe, maternal scent that Miko loves. A weak hand gently holds the back of his son's head, keeping him in place, while the other rubs the little wolf's back.</p>
<p>"We're okay baby, you and me are doing just fine."</p>
<p>Miko nods, but Stiles honestly doesn't know if his son believes him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wolf Pack Launch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pack gets together after having tried to establish contact with Stiles. They don't know how strong he is or what him having a son fathered by Theo means.</p><p>But they have to find out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Isaac arrives at the Hale house, he's angry.</p><p>Derek hears him pull up into the driveway and instantly, he is on high alert. The meeting hadn't started because they were all waiting for Isaac's return.</p><p>Scott is sitting at a large table in the dining room. It's big enough to hold all of the fixings for thanksgiving that can feed a pack of wolves. It nearly stretches to the ends of the room.</p><p>Boyd and Erica sit a couple of seats down from Scott, Jackson and Liam sit on the opposite side of the table, and Danny and Ethan sit across from them. No one says anything while they wait for Isaac to enter.</p><p>Derek is standing before the door with his arms crossed. He can smell the other wolf's anger long before he makes it up the steps to the pack house. Which means everyone else can too.</p><p>Lydia is on standby, waiting for something to happen in her own apartment across the country. Her webcam is faced toward the main room, and ultimately their alpha.</p><p>The door rattles when Isaac enters. He's seething, clenching his fists in an effort to stop his claws from sprouting. He's so focused on his own anger that he doesn't notice any of the others watching him.</p><p>When he does look up, he locks eyes with Derek. There is a silence that threatens to swallow them all, it's quickly extinguished when Isaac stalks up to his alpha and jams a finger into his chest.</p><p>"You brought me down here to talk to Stiles. Skinny, defenseless, barely matured spark Stiles."</p><p>Derek remains silent while his beta continues poking him.</p><p>"That wasn't what greeted me at the door."</p><p>Everyone tenses then, the air fills with a cloud of confusion and Isaac wants to wave his hand in front of his nose to make it go away. Even Derek looks unsure and that makes something in Isaac even more frustrated than he was before.</p><p>"What the hell aren't you telling us, because when I got there, Stiles had a <em>kid</em>." He growls.</p><p>Scott already knows about the child, his mother had told him about the little boy clinging to his former best friend. Derek knows because Scott told him, but neither of them knew what the child was. Melissa was the only one that saw him, but she wasn't a wolf so she wouldn't be able to smell him.</p><p>But Isaac did, and he doesn't seem to like what he smelled.</p><p>"It's not just any kid, he's got <strong>his </strong>kid. <em>Theo's son."</em> He spits.</p><p>Everyone recoils then. There was speculation as to what happened the day that Stiles disappeared, they knew about the break-in at the Sheriff's house, but other than Theo's stench, there wasn't much else to conclude what had actually happened. Furniture had been destroyed and the house had been overturned, but anyone could have done that. <em>Stiles</em> could have done that.</p><p>The Sheriff had said Stiles had been taken advantage of, but they couldn't confirm that. All they knew is that Stiles had come not long after they had finished taking care of Theo's, most recent, batch of Chimeras. And he smelled just like that monster.</p><p>He smelled like other things too, fear, shame, and panic. But he could have smelled like that because he was lying. He was trying to get a shoe in the door for Theo to attack them. It was a set up, the house had been left like that so they wouldn't follow after Theo, they'd be too busy trying to find Stiles.</p><p>And now that they knew about his son, they couldn't help but come to the same conclusion. Stiles wasn't their friend anymore.</p><p>He was working with the enemy.</p><p>"No, no, that doesn't make any sense. He didn't hurt my mom when she saw him in the hospital. He <em>knows</em> that she's pack, if he was trying to hurt us, he would have taken her or something. And he wouldn't just chase you off of his porch, he was probably just-</p><p>"Just what McCall? He straight up tells Isaac to leave and then flasheshim with magic that we didn't know he could do. If that doesn't sound like a <em>threat</em> to you then you're dumber than I thought." Jackson says from across the table.</p><p>Everyone falls quiet, long enough for their heartbeats to slow and their anger to dissipate. As they deflate though, there is a disappointment that overwhelms them all, this betrayal that they feel, they don't know how to overcome. Stiles was the very heart of this pack. He was their friend.</p><p>"Jackson's right," Lydia says eventually.</p><p>Everyone turns to the laptop where her face is, and they know, like Scott, that Lydia knows Stiles. She knows the darker, more tarnished and scarred Stiles.</p><p>Kira chimes in as she stands in the door, having only caught the last bits of the conversation, waiting to weigh in.</p><p>"I think what the bigger question we need to be asking is how did Stiles end up with Theo's son?"</p><p>They all turn to look at Isaac, as if he had some type of answer, but to be honest, he was probably their best bet. He smelled Theo, he had to have smelled somebody else on the kid. If Stiles hadn't been holding him, smothering him in that electric scent, Isaac would probably know, but he doesn't.</p><p>"I don't know, Stiles was holding him, he smelled like magic so I couldn't smell anything else on the kid. He kept calling him <em>his. </em>He didn't say anything about Theo, but he said enough that we need to keep an eye on him." </p><p>Derek rubs a hand down his face. He remembers the last time he saw the other boy. Or at least, he had been a boy then, but obviously he was different now, fully grown and maturing into his powers like the spark that he was. Not even his mother, Talia had met a spark. They were fables. Children's stories that Derek remembers hearing her tell him and his siblings.</p><p>They were powerful.</p><p>But more importantly, they were dangerous.</p><p>He raised his head, addressing the whole of his pack.</p><p>"We keep an eye on him, but no one makes contact. If what Isaac saw was only a little bit of his power, we can't engage in any way with him. I'll bring Deaton into the fold and we'll find something that can subdue him. Until then, Boyd and Liam will take the first watch. Stay where you can smell him, but not in his line of sight. He spots any of us and we're as good as dead."</p><p>Scott has his elbows up on the table, his head is in his hands and a war in his mind. He doesn't know if he'll be able to spy on his brother like that. But what's worse is that he doesn't know if Stiles would hurt him, or any of the pack for Theo or his son.</p><p>His mom hadn't said Stiles looked dangerous, all she had said was that Stiles looked <em>tired. </em>'Like an exhausted mother,' she had said. If that was the case, then how was Scott supposed to think of his brother as a threat.</p><p>Sleepy Stiles was grumpy, sure, there's no doubt about that, but <em>dangerous?</em> He had never thought Stiles was capable of harming anything before the supernatural came into their lives.</p><p>Before <em>Theo</em> came into their lives.</p><p>"Scott, what's the status on the Sheriff?" Derek asks and Scott has to pull himself out of his miserable pile to reply.</p><p>"Mom says that he's still awake and that he's getting out in two days."</p><p>Derek nodded, thinking to himself as he tried to fit all of the pieces of the puzzle together.</p><p>"Alright, that gives us 48 hours to assess Stiles and see if he really is a threat or to see if Theo crawls out of his hiding place, wherever that is. Stiles won't make any moves until he knows his dad is safe."</p><p>As soon as Stiles had run away, Theo had been in the wind. Nobody had seen him for years, but that didn't mean he wasn't still out there. And if Stiles was taking care of Theo's son, the Chimera had to be close by.</p><p>"Everyone else will be on patrol, I want the perimeter of the territory checked and I want reports on anything that even smells remotely like Theo or Stiles." With that, the pack meeting came to an end and everyone took it upon themselves to disperse.</p><p>Erica, Boyd, and Liam were the first ones out the door. Erica stopped at the door, asking Isaac questions about their former friend. Kira had gone to Scott's side, comforting the wolf while Jackson ended his videocall with Lydia. Ethan and Danny had made their way toward the door, the two were quiet but speculative. Danny was undoubtedly prepping himself to talk to Deaton and Ethan was dreading the memories Stiles' return would bring.</p><p>Phone in hand with Cora's number pulled up, Derek was waiting at the kitchen island, debating on whether or not to call her.</p><p>If Stiles <em>had</em> gone rogue, they needed the entire pack.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Into the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cora makes her way back to Beacon Hills, uncle right behind her, and cousin dragging ass. None of them had wanted to return, but when their alpha called, there wasn't much option but to come.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stand, subtly sniffing the air while Peter makes his calls. He's run off in search of better signal, leaving Cora and Malia with the body.</p><p>It's a woman, torn at the waist like whatever animal killed her was trying to burrow inside of her stomach.</p><p>It's disgusting and Cora has a feeling that an animal didn't do this.</p><p>When Peter first scented the corpse, he took off in a mad dash because he smelled one thing and one thing only. A baby.</p><p>If what he smelled was real and not a figment of the nose and imagination, the body was probably ripped apart just for the baby.</p><p>Cora shivers and Malia doesn't look much better. Sure, she had been in the state of a wild animal before, but hunting and killing for survival was different than hunting for something like this.</p><p>This was just sick.</p><p>Which meant that whatever got the baby was looking for it specifically.</p><p>"All right, I left an anonymous tip for the rangers to find her. We need to make scarce." Peter said and the other two didn't protest.</p><p>It's at the pack house that they stand in a meeting with the others, minus Lydia, Scott, and Erica who all had jobs to tend to. Malia seems the most excited to be back, which is odd, but endearing. Derek welcomes them all the same.</p><p>As they stand, scattered around the living room, the tension from yesterday's meeting is still prevalent. Especially with what Peter says just then.</p><p>"I don't understand what type of person, supernatural or otherwise, would do <em>that</em> to a baby." Liam is upset, he's young and still learning the ropes of their world. But he's right. There's something so morally wrong about this that Derek doesn't even want to talk about it in his house.</p><p>"Some would eat a baby for taste, I would assume," Peter says casually. Everyone turns to look at him with wide eyes and slightly green faces. He waves them off with a weak gesture. He <em>knows</em> the things that do this. But if he says something in front of everyone, there will be a witch hunt, and he really doesn't want to do that to Derek.</p><p>So he waits until everyone leaves, including his daughter and niece. They make plans to scout the territory as per their alpha's command and soon it's just Peter and Derek in the house.</p><p>Derek has his arms folded across his chest and he looks less than pleased to be dealing with this, on top of everything else. Peter only knows what he's heard over the phone and from his niece, but Derek looks like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders now.</p><p>"So, nephew, I hear that a certain spark has returned back to Beacon Hills."</p><p>Derek doesn't reply, but the huff he makes is an answer itself. Instead of letting his uncle egg him on, Derek pushes back to the main point of their meeting.</p><p>"Obviously, you already know about what kinds of creatures eat babies, but you didn't want to say it in front of the pack. Why?"</p><p>Peter looses his smile then and Derek feels like he should be sitting down to receive this news.</p><p>"That's just it, I know many monsters that specifically look for infants," He says, and he continues, only to lose his previous bravado. "But, I also know of mages and magic users that need babies for casting certain spells."</p><p>Derek exhales through his nostrils and drops down heavily on the couch behind him.</p><p><em>That's</em> why he asked about Stiles.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>*      *      *</p><p>It's been a day since Stiles last saw anyone from the pack. He didn't leave for the store yesterday because he was so paranoid that one, if not all of them, were going to attack him as soon as he stepped outside.</p><p>He's not stupid. Stiles can see the way Miko's nose twitches, like he's smelling something he doesn't particularly like or understand. Just because Stiles doesn't see them, doesn't mean that the pack isn't nearby.</p><p>It's annoying, but also, it reminds Stiles way too much of those first few months after Miko had been born. He hadn't been sure about the small town in South Dakota, but then again, he was sure he wouldn't be safe anywhere.</p><p>It was so nerve wracking. Miko had been so much safer in Stiles' stomach.</p><p>His son sits in the front seat of the shopping cart now and Stiles doesn't move any further than an arm's length away. It's almost too much if he's being honest. But they needed food. And it wasn't like he could hide forever.</p><p>Stiles is methodical when he shops, only touching items that he knows he's <em>actually</em> going to buy. He doesn't want to leave so many traces of his scent where Theo can find him. He's got a package of wipes to clean the cart they're using afterwards too.</p><p>That first year in South Dakota, the spark hadn't even bothered going to the grocery store. If it wasn't something he couldn't grow in his garden or conjure with magic, he and Miko didn't eat it.</p><p>Which is why he was so thankful that he was able to breastfeed the kid.</p><p>Shit, if he stays <em>here</em> any longer, he'll probably have to do the same. Not breastfeed, Miko was too big for that and Stiles had already closed shop on those puppies from producing.</p><p>But gardening would work. He knew how to persuade the land into catching and growing life.</p><p>His dad would love that. A pure vegetarian diet. The spark chuckles to himself just thinking about how his dad would react to that.</p><p>He's reaching for a can on the top shelf. It's just barely out of reach and he almost uses magic to persuade it closer when someone suddenly invades the space beside him.</p><p>Flinching out of the way, he catches sight of short brown hair and he's automatically backing into his cart to shield his son.</p><p>The smile on his face when he sees Stiles is like being raped all over again.</p><p>Miko can smell his father's scent bouncing off of the walls and his heartrate increasing until it's beating against his ribcage like a jackhammer. Stiles can't breathe and for a moment he's so afraid that he doesn't even notice Theo's eyes shifting over his shoulder.</p><p>His son, bless his beautifully protective little soul, is flashing yellow eyes at the man before them. It makes something in Theo smile even bigger, if that was possible, and Stiles doesn't hesitate to lift his son out of the cart and make a mad dash out of the store.</p><p>Pressed against his chest, his son tries to shift. Claws dig into the spark's skin, but he ignores it in favor of sprinting out of the main entrance and across the road.</p><p>A horn blares and breaks nearly burn rubber. Stiles stops in the middle of the road, halfway curled around his son in front of a familiar black Camaro. Brown eyes meet green and its as if time stops.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>There's a clatter. Someone shouts as they get separated from their cart. Stiles snaps out of his reverie and looks back in time to see Theo bodily shoving an older woman out of his way.</p><p>Turning back toward the Camaro, Stiles closes his eyes and hugs his son even closer. The air shifts around them. When ground falls out from beneath him, they are suddenly no longer in the grocery store's parking lot.</p><p>Linoleum squeaks under his shoes as he jolts to a stop.</p><p>Panting, still clutching his son against him, Stiles barely manages to look around the room he's in. He doesn't need to because he already knows where he is, but his brain wants him to. And he knows why a second later when he spots his father sitting upright in his hospital bed.</p><p>The dam that was holding everything back breaks and Stiles stumbles over to his father and crashes into the bed.</p><p>The Sheriff was awake, having just spoken to his doctor, and was considering a nap when his son literally just appeared out of thin air.</p><p>Stiles was a mess, plopping himself down onto Noah's bed like it belonged to him. Miko is carefully wedged between them, clinging to Stiles like he holds all of the answers in the universe.</p><p>The tears are coming down his face in streams and it breaks the Sheriff's heart. The spark is inconsolable and incoherent when he tries to talk.</p><p>Noah has no idea what the hell just happened, but he's scooping his son into an embrace like he doesn't have a still-healing wound in his chest.</p><p>It could be seconds or years later that his son passes out from pure mental and emotional exhaustion. Miko doesn't look any better, but he's still under the impression that his father needs comfort and doesn't release him from his own, much smaller embrace.</p><p>They lay like that for a couple more minutes. So long that Noah has to move before his shoulder starts to cramp. When he moves, Stiles shoves his head under Noah's chin and clutches onto his hospital gown with one hand and Miko's shirt with the other.</p><p>The little wolf seems to take that as a sign to start scenting his father and nuzzles his face right up against Stiles' throat. He's asleep a few seconds after, still clinging protectively around his father.</p><p>It's so nice to see Miko doing this. Being so protective of Stiles. It reminds Noah of Stiles after his mother had passed. He had been so determined to take care of everything, to help out as much as he could, despite how young he had been.</p><p>Looking at his son now, seeing the dark circles under his eyes and the way he seemed to radiate this misery, even in his sleep, makes Noah angry.</p><p>Mostly at himself.</p><p>He should have been taking care of Stiles then. But he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.</p><p>So he scoops the two boys closer and eases himself back against his pillows.</p><p>He'll protect them and not just because he should as a lawman. Because that's what pack was supposed to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Should I Stay or Should I go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles has to decide on whether or not he can stay in Beacon Hills. The pack has to reevaluate their assumptions after what Derek saw. And Theo moves his timeline up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fries here taste terrible.</p><p>He's sitting criss cross on his father's bed with Miko in his lap. The two are picking at their lunch from the hospital's cafeteria.</p><p>Eating this makes Stiles think that his father wouldn't mind a vegetarian diet.</p><p>He doesn't know if his garden bed is alright. He hadn't paid much thought to any of his plants when he left.</p><p>They were probably dead, and or, in the process of dying.</p><p>Maybe his dad could help him build that greenhouse that he always wanted. The house had enough room for him, if he slept on the couch. Noah could just move in with them and they wouldn't have to split up ever again.</p><p>It would be fine.</p><p>"Stiles," his father starts and the spark diminishes.</p><p>Who was he kidding? He had his garden in the front because there was no backyard, there wasn't any room for a greenhouse.</p><p>"Stiles," his dad tries again, and this time he nods his head in response.</p><p>"You can't go."</p><p>That gets his attention.</p><p>Looking up, Stiles discards the stale fries and rubs his hands clean on the hospital blanket beneath him.</p><p>"Uh, not sure I'm following you daddi-o."</p><p>Miko looks back and forth between his father and his grandfather. He doesn't really know what's going on, but his daddy still smells upset and Miko doesn't like that that scent hasn't gone away yet.</p><p>The Sheriff pushes his tray table away from his lap, sweeping whatever crumbs accumulated on his torso, and off of his blanket. When he's clean, and out of distractions to ignore this conversation, he sighs.</p><p>The hand that runs down his face weighs a ton. Looking up at his son, Noah can see the lines of exhaustion still clinging to him and it makes the Sheriff want to shoot somebody.</p><p>And if what he intends to do now is accepted by his son, he just might be able to. </p><p>With another sigh, he starts what he hopes is a sure and confident speech.</p><p>"Son, we have him here. We can catch him. We can stop him from ever hurting you or anyone else again. If we arrest him, we can-</p><p>"What," Stiles interrupts, "put him in prison?"</p><p>The idea is incredulous. A joke. The spark doesn't know whether to smack some sense into his father or hold him close for being so innocent.</p><p>"You want to put a supernaturally powered criminal in with gen. pop? Is that it? You think he'll willingly stay put? Whose to say that he doesn't go on a killing rampage breaking out? I mean, I know they're criminals dad, but they are still <em>humans</em>."</p><p>Noah is standing, he's been working the last few days to handle moving on his own, and so far he's been doing good. Hearing Stiles say that, like he's already thought this through, and given up, makes the Sheriff wish he was sitting down.</p><p>"Don't tell me you've given up." He says, and something in Stiles shatters.</p><p>To him, this isn't giving up, this was about protecting his son, this was about survival. He can't give up, he hasn't before, and he isn't now.</p><p>But his father isn't thinking realistically. The spark tells him as much, but the Sheriff doesn't seem to believe him.</p><p>"We can't put him on trial. We need to put him down." Stiles says. He's breathing heavily, almost like he's run a marathon.</p><p>His father is looking at him with some sense of profound fondness. It only occurs to Stiles now that his dad set him up.</p><p>He groans in frustration.</p><p>"All right fine, you're right, running isn't the answer."</p><p>At that Noah carefully ventures around the hospital bed, only stopping when he stands before his son. Setting a reassuring hand down on his shoulder, Noah smiles softly at him.</p><p>"It was the answer at first, and you were so brave for doing that Mischief, for getting yourself to safety. But you're right, no more running."</p><p>Stiles looked to his father, not like he held all the answers, because over the years Stiles knew that <em>he</em> didn't have any of the answers. It wasn't just a thing all parents had. He could change the weather with a thought, but find out how to solve this problem? No, he looked to his father like he should have been for the last four years, with trust.</p><p>"All right, what do you think I should do?"</p><p>Noah shakes his head. Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, Miko shuffles over to him, sniffing warily at his shoulder. Patting his head, the Sheriff smiles up at Stiles.</p><p>"Not just you, you're home now son."</p><p>It's a reassuring notion, but it'll weigh on him later, when he's alone. For now though, he allows himself to drag his father into his problems.</p><p>"All right, what should <em>we</em> do?"</p><p>His father is quiet for a moment but the spark doesn't trust the act for a second. He's probably been thinking of ideas since Stiles first popped into his room.</p><p>Miko settles against Noah, seemingly trusting him for the time being, and it brings a smile to the happy grandpa.</p><p>He nods to himself. He knows what they need to do.</p><p>"We fight."</p><p>*      *      *</p><p>Derek hadn't intended on taking any of the circuit watches they made for Stiles. He didn't want to get so close, only to be unable to reach out and touch him.</p><p>Honestly, the alpha doesn't know what he would do if he was within touching distance of the spark.</p><p>Would he kill him?</p><p>Would he hug him?</p><p>He cannot be certain, everything since Stiles' return has become muddled. There's no sense of right or wrong, there's just old and new pack. Bringing Ethan back into the fold, teaching Liam how to control himself more. It was just...<em>better.</em> <em>He</em> was better.</p><p>What would Stiles think of him now, as a leader and an alpha? Would he be proud of him?</p><p>Why does Derek want that?</p><p>Shaking his head, he forces himself to remain on task.</p><p>He followed the spark's scent to the local grocery and be planned to wait in the parking lot. </p><p>As he goes to turn into the nearest row, a person stumbles in front of his car.</p><p>Derek stomps on the breaks, quite possibly damaging the peddle doing so. He's breathing heavy, hesitant to open his eyes.</p><p>When he finally does, he locks eyes with a very familiar set of brown ones.</p><p>His heart is in his throat.</p><p>Surely, his lungs still work.</p><p>Why isn't he <em>breathing?</em></p><p>Stiles is clutching his son to his chest, staring back at Derek in a way that roots him, and his car, in place.</p><p>There's a rising sound off to the side of him, but he's too busy staring at Stiles to notice.</p><p>When the spark blinks, the spell dissipates. Stiles turns to follow the noise and Derek can hear his rising heart rate. Even through his windshield, he can smell Stiles' fear.</p><p>Following his line of sight, Derek sees the one person he's been looking for, more than Stiles. Theo Raeken. </p><p>When he makes to get out of the car, he looks back at Stiles. Switching his car into 'park' Derek gets one last look at Stiles and his son before they are literally disappearing into thin air.</p><p>Standing, one foot on the asphalt and in the footwell of his car, Derek stares at the place Stiles once stood. Yeah, he knew about Stiles' influx in magic, the more advanced he had become, more <em>power </em>he had gained while he was away. But seeing it was something else entirely.</p><p>Honestly, he was impressed.</p><p>He hears a growl at his right and snaps his head toward it. Theo is standing on the sidewalk, like the smart, manipulative bastard that he is, he isn't half-shifted in front of all of these civilians. Derek makes a note to contact Deaton to configure some type of memory spell on the people that witnessed Stiles disappearing.</p><p>Car still running, Derek steps outside completely. The door slams underneath his hand and he's stalking over toward the other were with little thought but <em>attack</em>. Theo looks up, seemingly recognizing Derek and its as if the gun goes off and the race begins.</p><p>He sprints off in one direction out through the parking lot and down the street before Derek can even move.</p><p>He blinks, shakes the surprise from out of his head, and then climbs back into his car to cash after him.</p><p>He's got his window rolled down and Scott's number pulled up on his phone. He's tracing Theo's scent while he drives and listens to the phone ring. His second hand doesn't answer immediately and it makes the Alpha want to launch his phone out the window.</p><p>He's heading down the main road, right toward the road out of town when Scott finally picks up.</p><p>"Hey Derek, what's up?"</p><p>Derek is pressing his foot down on the gas pedal. He's gaining on Theo now and he isn't going to let him get away this time.</p><p>"I just caught Theo's scent, he's heading down the main road out of town, call the Sheriff."</p><p>He doesn't even wait for Scott to reply, hanging up and dropping his phone in the seat beside him. While he drives he can't help but see the look on Stiles' face when he spotted Theo.</p><p>It was like he was seeing a ghost.</p><p>The way he was holding his son, <em>hiding</em> him from Theo, looked like a wild animal.</p><p>No.</p><p>Like a wolf protecting their cub.</p><p>The pack's assumptions that this baby was Theo's might need to be reevaluated. Stiles wouldn't have reacted like <em>that</em> if he was working with Theo.</p><p><em>Or</em> raising his son for him.</p><p>When he drops Theo's scent Derek curses and pulls his car over on the side of the road.</p><p>If he was lucky, Parrish will be the one that comes down here to answer the Sheriff's call. Then Derek won't have to come up with an excuse as to how he knew Theo was coming this way.</p><p>But as far as luck goes, Derek has none.</p><p>Deputy Clark makes her way out of her cruiser, Parrish nowhere in sight.</p><p>She's hated Derek ever since her sister got turned and she found out about the supernatural.</p><p>Thankfully, he won't have to lie when he tells her what happened. If she hates anyone more than Derek, it's Theo Raeken. </p><p>"Derek," she greets. He nods but they both aren't here for pleasantries.</p><p>"Picked up his scent at the local grocers. He took off running and I followed him here. Scent dropped, I don't know where he went. You might need a couple deputies to sweep the woods. I'll have some of the pack join any volunteers you enlist."</p><p>She doesn't say anything at first but Derek isn't waiting for a reply. He needs Deaton to find Stiles.</p><p>Climbing back into his car, he sends the deputy a wave over his shoulder before he's peeling back down the main road back toward town.</p><p>Hopefully Stiles was still in this state.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Fellowship of Dumbasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pack, once again, reconvenes to talk about Stiles and his mystery child.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott is already at the pack house when Derek parks the Camaro. No one else is there.</p>
<p>Except a strange designer suitcase that sits suspiciously by the door. Lydia must have taken a flight out here. Derek doesn't smell her, but she must have gone to find Jackson.</p>
<p>Scott nearly tackles Derek when he enters the house.</p>
<p>"Derek! I can't believe he finally showed up, do you think this has anything with the body that your sister and uncle found? What about Stiles, you were supposed to be watching him today right?"</p>
<p>Raising his hand up, silently asking for a moment of peace, Derek pushes past his second in command.</p>
<p>The coffee machine is calling his name right now. It's going to be a long night ahead of them and he needs as much assistance as possible.</p>
<p>While the beans steep and the pot simmers, Derek closes his eyes. Even in this moment of "silence" it isn't quiet.</p>
<p>Honestly, he's never known silence. All he's ever known growing up was sound whether it was the school bells screaming or someone's heartbeat thudding, there was always something making noise nearby.</p>
<p>He can hear Scott's pacing.</p>
<p>The coffee pot beeping.</p>
<p>Stiles screaming.</p>
<p>He isn't even sure what time he's thinking of, but he can't help but remember that now.</p>
<p>If Stiles wasn't with Theo then that meant that night the spark had come to the pack house, smelling like the Chimera, hadn't been Stiles' choosing. It hadn't been with his consent.</p>
<p>Just like the Sheriff had said.</p>
<p>So he hears Stiles screaming in his head. Can imagine it in his thoughts about Theo. It's slowly driving him closer and closer to the brink.</p>
<p>Because he knows what he and Stiles are. The spark might not know, but <em>Derek</em> <em>does</em>.</p>
<p>They are mates.</p>
<p>And Derek's been a terrible one.</p>
<p>He doesn't even deserve someone like Stiles.</p>
<p>His fists are clenched and his claws are tearing into his palms. The smell of blood catches Scott's attention and he looks over to his alpha with wary eyes.</p>
<p>"You...okay buddy?"</p>
<p>Derek's eyes open and he isn't sure what color they are showing, but whatever they are, he turns them on Scott.</p>
<p>"He wasn't okay. We left him when he needed us and he's out there running around, getting away with the same shit he's been doing for <em>years!" </em></p>
<p>The alpha doesn't realize how close he's gotten to his second-in-command, but when he comes back to his senses, he's towering over the other man.</p>
<p>Scott doesn't look scared, but he's certainly concerned.</p>
<p>"Who are you talking about? Stiles? I thought you said that he was fine."</p>
<p>Derek is snarling at his beta and Scott does the smart thing by taking a step back. He's wrestling to control his instincts to defend himself, but he knows Derek isn't a threat to him...right?</p>
<p>"I <em>never</em> said he was fine! I haven't said anything for the past <strong>four</strong> years because I've been trying to ignore the truth!"</p>
<p>Scott's eyes round out and fill with moisture.</p>
<p>"I-I don't understand-</p>
<p>"I saw him Scott." Derek interjects. Scott falls silent and waits for his alpha to continue.</p>
<p>For a second, it doesn't look like he even knows what he's going to say. Eventually, Derek manages to figuratively slap himself across the back of the head and forms what he hopes are real words.</p>
<p>"That kid that we thought Stiles was raising <em>for</em> Theo isn't Theo's at all."</p>
<p>"But he smelled-</p>
<p>"I know. I smelled him too, but what I'm saying is is that Stiles isn't in <em>any</em> way connected to Theo Raeken. When I caught his scent, he was chasing Stiles out of the grocery store. I...I've never seen him so <em>scared</em> Scott. He didn't- he didn't even <em>look</em> like Stiles. He was just holding onto his son, clutching him so tightly that I swear, the kid was going to disappear inside of his shirt." Derek sighs, he can't believe what he did all those years ago.</p>
<p>He can't even blame it on the events they were enduring because Stiles had been enduring them too. Stiles had been right there with them, fighting off Theo's Chimeras in his barely formed spark state.</p>
<p>Derek knows why he had called that pack meeting that day. He was going to tell the rest of the pack what he and Stiles were. He had planned...</p>
<p>But then Stiles had come over smelling like someone else. Smelling like their enemy.</p>
<p>And he can't ever forgive himself for how he acted. He should have known, he should not have been so...so-</p>
<p>Stupid.</p>
<p>"Derek?" Scott says and Derek doesn't bother acknowledging the rest of the pack coming into the house.</p>
<p>All of them hadn't done anything for Stiles. Misunderstanding or not, they were supposed to be a <strong>pack</strong>. Pack talked about these kinds of things, there were procedures set for a reason. So that they could handle things with their human heads instead of their instinct-driven wolf ones.</p>
<p>"Stiles is to be left alone. He isn't a target and his son isn't Theo's."</p>
<p>Jackson is standing in the foyer with Lydia on his arm. Isaac hadn't even made it all the way through the door. He's sure the others are right behind them, but Derek doesn't stay long enough to repeat himself to Danny or Kira.</p>
<p>The backdoor is opening and slamming right behind him.</p>
<p>*      *      *</p>
<p>Stiles is concentrating very hard but nothing seems to be working.</p>
<p>The pup before him wags his tail playfully, tongue lolling out from his mouth, and the spark wants to give in and pet him. But he can't.</p>
<p>Shaking his hands out, Stiles tries again to teleport his son.</p>
<p>If he could just make sure that Miko was okay if Theo were to attack them again then Stiles would be able to protect him <em>and</em> handle Theo.</p>
<p>The pup starts fidgeting where he sits and Stiles tries to ignore it to the best of his abilities. His hands spark, his eyes are still purple from the many attempts before this one. His fingers stutter, there's a place he's thinking of. The only place he's been thinking of for the better part of an hour. He can imagine his father on his bed at the hospital. Shit, he's imagined the entire hospital in his attempts at getting this right.</p>
<p>So far, he's only managed to make Miko go from where he was sitting an hour ago, to an inch to the left.</p>
<p>He lets out a deep breath, focusing all of his energy on his son and the hospital room.</p>
<p>He can do this, he <em>knows</em> that he can do this.</p>
<p>He just fricken did it yesterday. Sure, he had been in a high state of hysteria and didn't even know how he managed to teleport that far, but he was focusing now. He <em>should</em> be able to do it again.</p>
<p>It was just Miko he was moving this time. It should be easier!</p>
<p>The little wolf in front of his huffs and suddenly plops himself to the grass. Rolling around on his back, Miko has tried to last as long as he could, but he can't sit still for another second, let alone another attempt.</p>
<p>The spark drops his hands.</p>
<p>"All right fine. We can take a break and you can go run around and be crazy."</p>
<p>Miko takes his words to heart and sprints off in a grand circle around the park.</p>
<p>No one is here. There have been people that have seen them in passing, but they are pretty well concealed by the nearby trees. Then again, Stiles also put a charm on them so anyone looking in wouldn't see the spark trying to teleport his werewolf son over fifteen miles across town.</p>
<p>While Miko plays, Stiles takes a seat on the nearby park bench.</p>
<p>His dad isn't supposed to be getting out for another hour. He doesn't have to go back to the hospital yet, even then, Stiles doesn't have the jeep to pick his dad up with. There's no amount of pride worth wasting on him saying he wasn't afraid to go back where he left his car.</p>
<p>He was scared shitless.</p>
<p>He wasn't supposed to be looking for Theo yet, not without his dad here. The sheriff had said that he would just have one of the deputies take him to the house, or if all else fails, call an Uber. Stiles didn't know how to feel about that.</p>
<p>They were supposed to stick together, but then Miko got restless and Stiles got antsy. He needed to do something while they waited for tonight. Sitting around at the house was only driving him more crazy than he already felt.</p>
<p>All his thoughts fade when he watches his son run around. He's so happy now and carefree. Sure, he's terrorizing a poor squirrel by chasing it around the field, but at least it's good exercise.</p>
<p>"He looks just like you." A voice says behind him and Stiles nearly jumps out of his skin.</p>
<p>Turning, he's prepared to send that voice flying right across the road. Derek Hale is standing right in front of him. This is the second time in two days that he's found Stiles.</p>
<p>The alpha has sweat clinging to his forehead and drenching his shirt. It looks like he's been out running but the jeans he's wearing kind of throw a wrench in that idea. Then again, did Derek even own anything to go running in? All he wore was denim and t-shirts that were scandalously too tight. Also leather jackets.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" He grits.</p>
<p>Derek is breathing heavily, one of his big hands comes up to wipe away a bead of sweat from his upper lip. If Stiles were a weaker man, he'd be thinking about licking that himself, but he's not. He didn't just think of that now.</p>
<p>Derek isn't looking at his son anymore, he's looking at Stiles. The weight of his stare is enough to change the color of Stiles' eyes. There's something so...<em>sad</em> in the look Derek is giving him that Stiles no longer sees him as an immediate threat.</p>
<p>Don't get him wrong, he'll still fry the wolf with a bolt of lighting if he gets any closer, but he should at least let the man respond before trying to kill him.</p>
<p>"I can't believe how stupid I was then. I wasn't thinking about anything other than myself- which I should have been because you mean so much to me," Derek coughs. "To the pack."</p>
<p>Stiles feels his hackles rise on the back of his neck and he doesn't know why. Something is wrong.</p>
<p>Turning around, he looks for the splash of dark brown that is his shifted son. He doesn't settle until he sees Miko trying to eat a butterfly.</p>
<p>If Miko is okay, then why does he feel so...distraught?</p>
<p>A hand trails to his stomach and he can't help but think of when it bulged out much bigger than it does now. Not that he's particularly pudgy, but he's still got a little pouch from his pregnancy belly that he hadn't been able to work off. </p>
<p>Blinking his eyes, he can see something ahead of him that isn't actually there.</p>
<p>His hands don't look like his anymore. They are darker and more slender. There is a wider stomach under his hand and his heart is in his throat.</p>
<p>This much be a dream or-or a vision.</p>
<p>He looks around, trying to find his son here but Miko or Derek are nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>He's inside a house. It looks clean and all, minus the scattered parts of an unbuilt crib around his feet.</p>
<p>He doesn't know why he's still standing. <em>God</em> his back hurts. This baby should be getting out any day now and he will not miss being pregnant.</p>
<p>He blinks, there's a set of instructions in his hand but he can't read the words. They look fuzzy from here and he can't tell if it's because he isn't wearing his glasses or because of his rising headache.</p>
<p>A sound pulls him away from the crib and the feet he's immersed in start walking in that direction.</p>
<p>Stiles walks out into the hallway, looking over the railing on the stairs toward the front door. Everything looks fine. It must be the cat running rampant.</p>
<p>Stiles shuffles his feet. Turning, he bumps unexpectedly into the warm wall of flesh that she was once familiar with. Stiles looks up, the eyes of this women settle on the face of someone he couldn't believe she knew.</p>
<p>It's Theo.</p>
<p>Stiles flinches right as Theo raises his clawed hand back.</p>
<p>Eyes clenched, waiting for that unbearable <em>pain</em>, Stiles breathes. Nothing is happening.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, he sees that he's back in the park. There's a very worried looking Derek Hale in front of him. He's gotten closer than he was a second ago and Stiles moves his hands to push the other man back.</p>
<p>There's a nose poking worriedly at his thigh and Stiles looks down at his son.</p>
<p>His son. He blinks.</p>
<p>He's not that vision.</p>
<p>He doesn't even know who that poor woman is.</p>
<p>There's something trickling from Stiles' nose and he goes to wipe it with his hand. Pulling back he sees that it's blood.</p>
<p>She must be bleeding now. That mysterious woman he just saw.</p>
<p>Theo's got her baby.</p>
<p>Stiles' eyes roll back, and his vision cuts out. Distantly, he can hear someone saying something-shouting at him. But his body gives in then, falling limp into what might just be the softest grass he's ever touched.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wake me up Before you go...on a killing rampage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles wakes up at Deaton's with his son trying to burrow in his throat. Derek is losing his mind and Deaton doesn't understand the nonexistent limits of Stiles' powers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a little nose snuffling is what wakes him up. The soft grass from before is no longer there, instead the cold metal of an examination table is underhand.</p><p>Stiles thinks he's at Deaton's. But he's traveled out of his body before so he could be in someone else's right now.</p><p>What the fuck was that anyway?</p><p>He can remember it, clear as day. One moment he had been standing in the park, getting ready to light Derek Hale's ass on fire, and the next...</p><p>Where was that place?</p><p>Who was that woman and, more importantly, how the hell did she know Theo?</p><p>His arms feel heavy when he tries to lift them off of the table. There's a commotion far off in the distance and Stiles forces his weak arms to wrap around his son.</p><p>God, why is he so tired?</p><p>"Momma?"</p><p>The nose that was pressing against him moves. Tiny hands push against his chest and Stiles sucks in a breath.</p><p>Good God that hurts. Fighting to open his eyes, the light isn't as unbearable as he feared it would be. Honestly, there's a darkish tint to the room and the spark is loving it.</p><p>Miko's face hovers over his and his little hands come patting at his cheeks to check for injuries. Stiles complies until he can lift his own hands to stop him.</p><p>His fingers are like lead, it takes immense pressure to bend, somehow though, he manages to close a hand around his son's. Big bright eyes are looking at him and the spark can <em>feel </em>the weight of concern coming off of him.</p><p>Usually it was the other way around. Stiles would waste nights without rest worrying about Miko.</p><p>Carefully, he brings his son's hand to his mouth and gives it a gentle kiss. The idea of sitting up flares through his mind but when the spark makes to push himself up, a strange and draining feeling courses through him.</p><p>Like a <em>pull</em> is keeping him from moving at all.</p><p>His nostrils flair and his heartbeat thrums. Are they in danger? Did Derek kidnap him and his son?</p><p>He should have known not to trust them, they hadn't done anything for Stiles in the past four- no- even longer than four years. Practically the entire time he had been "a part" of the pack, they hadn't done much for him beside leash him and drag him along.</p><p>He can move his eyes, his neck as well, the weight on him doesn't stop him from being curious. Around the table and taking up most of the room is a charged dome of energy. The spark doesn't need to look to know that Derek and Deaton are on the outside of the barrier. He would be able to sense them were they inside with he and Miko.</p><p>Through the purple-ish hue of the dome, Stiles can see the alpha wolf staring at him. He's got his signature arms-crossed-over-his-chest look going on. The perpetual frown on his face only serves to trigger the spark.</p><p>What he wouldn't give to just <strong>burst</strong> right now.</p><p>He can see it in his mind. The dome would shatter, sending energy flying in all directions, hopefully some at Derek's stupid head and Deaton's dumb face.</p><p>He's trembling with the desire to see it through, but his son stops that line of thought entirely.</p><p>"Momma, can we get out now?"</p><p>Stiles blinks, so suddenly ashamed of his powers that he nearly morphs through the table. All he can see is his son clutching to him, trembling with fear as he chased Isaac off of his dad's front lawn.</p><p>He had been scared of him then and he's scared of him now.</p><p>"Miki? Are you okay baby?" He's managed to sit upright now, his son is in his lap looking down at his hands instead of his father. The weight must have been a residual side effect of shifting perspectives. But as Stiles sees the dome dimming, he knows it was his own doing.</p><p>"Momma, are you sick or somethin?"</p><p>Tears well up in his eyes.</p><p>"I don't know baby, but I think that that man there will help me if I ask." Stiles pauses, trying to get Miko to look up at him again. "Is that something you want me to do?"</p><p>At first his son doesn't say anything. Wrestling with his hands against Stiles' shirt, he remains quiet. His hair is a mess, somehow he's found clothes, which Stiles has no idea how he managed to do that. Though, the alpha behind the thinning shield might have an answer to that question.</p><p>Just how long had he been unconscious?</p><p>"If that doctor man don't know what's wrong, will you do that thing again?"</p><p>The spark brushes a strand of hair over Miko's ear.</p><p>"Do what Miki?" He asks.</p><p>His son looks up. There's a seriousness behind his little eyes that makes Stiles wonder what the hell he could have done. Especially if it makes his son react like <em>that. </em></p><p>"Glow." Miko says.</p><p>When his son says it, it's like it triggers a response in his spark, and Stiles can <em>feel</em> his eyes glowing.</p><p>He's never <em>felt</em> them glow before. No one can feel their friggen eyeballs. Except, he can. They radiate this energy that makes his mind rattle. The barrier crackles with electricity and Miko curls in closer to his father for protection.</p><p>"I-I don't know how Miki. I don't know how to make it stop." He's sure the whites of his eyes are gone, swallowed completely by the purple that is his inner magic. </p><p>Miko, the little angel that he is, must see something of his father there, behind this monster. In the next instance, he's holding Stiles' face in both hands, squishing his cheeks as they hold one another in a piercing gaze.</p><p>"Momma, you're okay."</p><p>He doesn't know how many times he's told his son that. Mainly when he got tiny bumps or bruises, and only because Stile <em>knew</em> he could heal from it. They don't look like they'll work for him now, this isn't a bruise or a scraped knee. This is so much bigger then Stiles can comprehend. But he's never been able to say no to his son, especially when it came to protecting him.</p><p>The dome fades like a bubble, there aren't any fragments that go scattering into a million little pieces, and none of them hit the alpha or emissary. He doesn't yet release his hold on Miko, and he doesn't plan to anytime soon. Not until he's deemed Deaton and Derek as safe.</p><p>Not that they've kept him very much safe in the past, but if they aren't planning on killing him or eating Miko, that's probably all that matters now. It's sad how low the bar is for that. Then again, Stiles' life pretty much sucks, so yeah, all he has is the bare minimum.</p><p>Deaton carefully steps toward the table, looking at Stiles with a light behind his eyes that the spark doesn't really understand.</p><p>"Mr. Stilinski, you're more powerful than we originally gave you credit for."</p><p>Derek hasn't moved from where the barrier once stood. He's stuck, silent in a way that Stiles has never before seen. The alpha is looking at him as if he's <em>something</em>. Whether it's something good or bad, he can't really tell, but Deaton warily takes a step closer before he can further speculate.</p><p>Stiles curls around his son and flashes his eyes to the vet in warning. Deaton stops mid-step.</p><p>"Stiles, I mean you and your child no harm." He says, and bows his head like some type of serf would their king.</p><p>He doesn't get it until the druid looks up at him, eyes flaring a slight green. He, too, is tied to the land.</p><p>That tie is the only reason he loosens his hold around his son. Though, as soon as he's loosened the lead, his son is worming out of his arms quicker than he can say <em>sourwolf</em>.</p><p>To his complete and utter dismay, the little wolf trots over to Derek. It seems his nose is leading him though, he's sniffing curiously at the man and before anyone in the room can fully understand why, the alpha has an arm full of happy wolf.</p><p>"Smells like Der-bear momma."</p><p>Stiles cringes. He'd meant to keep that a secret from everyone in the Hale pack, probably until his dying day, but Miko can't keep his nose shut.</p><p>"Der-Bear?" Derek asks, trying, in vain to set the little wolf down.</p><p>Stiles moves to the edge of the table. His legs are hanging over the side and he makes to stand up but when his shoes hit the linoleum everything tilts. Okay, so, not all the way back to normal.</p><p>Deaton is there, helping him to sit back on the examination table, and his son is waiting beside him with big, wet eyes.</p><p>"Oh Miki, it's okay baby." He says, rubbing a hand against his son's cheek.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Derek asks.</p><p>Stiles doesn't acknowledge the alpha, too busy looking at Deaton. The druid is fretting over something in a very large tome on a metal rolling table beside them.</p><p>"Doc?"</p><p>Deaton looks up from his book, looking at Stiles with a sense of wonder and interest. Honestly, he looks like he wants to put Stiles under a microscope. The spark is just glad they don't have one big enough to do so.</p><p>"From what Derek's told me about your episode in the park, I've reason to believe you were astral projecting." Deaton looks giddy now, moving to stand closer as he continues. "What is it that you saw, do you know where you were?"</p><p>Stiles blinks, he's still got his hand holding Miko, and he doesn't want to move it. He can remember it, <em>distinctly</em>, but Miko can't hear about what happened, he doesn't even know about Theo.</p><p>Derek must see that on his face though and takes a few slow, and very well watched, steps forward.</p><p>"Miko? Why don't you show me your Der-Bear?"</p><p>Stiles is looking at the alpha and Derek can't fault him. Stiles has no reason to trust him, least of all with his son.</p><p><em>"Derek,"</em> he growls in warning. The fur on the back of Derek's neck prickles at the obvious threat. Deaton looks torn, but ultimately, he knows which option Stiles would prefer and makes to step between the alpha and spark.</p><p>"Perhaps you could show <em>me </em>Miko."</p><p>His son looks back at him with his big brown eyes and Stiles is helpless but to nod in agreement. The druid sends Derek a very clear and intended look before taking Miko's hand and leading him out of the room.</p><p>After having seen Deaton and his true nature, Stiles knows he can trust the man, but he isn't going to take much time. He'd rather be chained to Jackson right now than stuck in a room with Derek.</p><p>"Saw a woman," he starts and Derek looks surprised that Stiles is even talking to him to begin with. The spark continues regardless. "She was pregnant, I don't know where she was, I just saw the inside of a house. She was in the middle of putting together a crib when..." He drifts off, feeling her heart beating in his chest.</p><p>He can taste her fear it's so potent.</p><p>"When?" Derek says, urging the spark to continue.</p><p>Stiles looks away, rubbing a hand up his arm. Despite the shirt he has on, he can feel the heat of his scars. Theo had grabbed him by this arm, raking his claws as he dragged him inside his own home.</p><p>"It doesn't matter what I saw." Stiles grits. He doesn't want to be here any longer. He should have just ran when he had the chance. Screw what his father had to say, he hadn't been there that night. He doesn't know what Stiles endured.</p><p>A whine breaks through the tension and Stiles looks up. The alpha has gotten closer, he's well within casting distance, not that Stiles is looking or anything. The look on his face is what stops him from lifting a single finger in his direction though. The forest behind his eyes looking so...<em>sad</em>. He doesn't want to care, but that part that used to tie the two together plucks in Stiles' chest.</p><p>"Stiles," he says, and the spark wonders if he's fit to howl. He looks seconds away from doing so.</p><p>"I'm sor-</p><p>"No." Stiles cuts him off. His voice is hard. There is no arguing or going against him.</p><p>Not that Derek would ever try.</p><p>"But-</p><p>"I <strong>said <em>no</em>." </strong></p><p>The lights flicker and Derek takes a step back. He doesn't look scared and some small, quiet part of Stiles is thankful for the fact.</p><p>"I told you to keep your pack away from me- away from my son, but you never listen. You-you think I <em>need</em> you? I don't need your help, and I certainly don't need your pity. I don't want your stupid apologies because THEY DON'T TAKE BACK WHAT HAPPENED!" Stiles is up, standing without stumbling, his eyes are blaring and the wind outside beats against the windows.</p><p>He's backed the alpha up against a wall of cabinets before Derek even tries to speak. When he opens his mouth, Stiles flares his hands in response.</p><p>There, in his palm burns a miniature blaze, fit to set one alpha on fire.</p><p>He's never done this before, let alone <em>thought</em> he was capable of doing so, but he doesn't shy away from it now. The fire isn't burning him and it twists and twirls on his palm and around his fingers.</p><p>Derek looks afraid for the span of a heartbeat, but he raises his own hand in spite of it and Stiles <em>wants</em> him to strike.</p><p>Reaching out, his hand closes over the spark's. Stiles watches with a rising disappointment clogging his throat, threatening to choke him.</p><p>His big hand sizzles only for a second before it's smothering the fire between them.</p><p>Some part of Stiles deflates and he can't fight back the tears that follow.</p><p>He's hitting the alpha now, punching his chest with no real target. He wants Derek to hurt, just like he has all these years. He wants that sad look in his eyes to go away, along with the rest of him, but he's <em>still there.</em> No matter how hard he hits or how many tears he sheds.</p><p>And Derek lets him.</p><p>He takes every hit, holding onto Stiles as he breaks down into smaller and smaller pieces. Until finally, the spark fades.</p><p>His eyes turn back to that beautiful brown that Derek isn't afraid to admit he loves so much.</p><p>Launching himself into the man's arms, Stiles cries, "Where <em>were</em> you?"</p><p>Arms coming up around him, a piece of Derek breaks too. He's lowering them to the ground, scooping as much of Stiles' lanky body into him as he can manage.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Stiles. I'll never leave you again."</p><p>And Stiles thinks himself a fool for believing the alpha, but he can't help it. He can't help how safe he <strong>finally</strong> feels. He's waited <em>years</em> to feel like this. For someone in his pack to care, for <em>Derek </em>to care.</p><p>"I want to hate you so much Derek Hale, but I can't."</p><p>Derek has a hand around the back of Stiles' head, keeping him pressed against his chest. Chin is resting on top of his head, he's gently rubbing his scruff against Stiles' unruly hair.</p><p>Derek doesn't want to move. He has everything he needs right here.</p><p>But reality, like always, keeps them apart. There is a reason they were here and the alpha has to find it.</p><p>"Stiles, what did you see?"</p><p>Fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>Pulling away is like cutting one of his limbs off. Derek manages it, only slightly, and holds both sides of Stiles' face in his hands.</p><p>"You can tell me, I'll protect you."</p><p>Stiles eyes are closed, shaking his head, he doesn't say anything. Once, Derek would have given an eye just to shut the spark up, but now, he's willing to kill just to hear that spark shine once more.</p><p>Derek tightens his grip, gently shaking the boy just to emphasize his point.</p><p>"Stiles, look at me."</p><p>And he does, bless him, he does. And for a second, Derek forgets what the hell he was supposed to say. There aren't mountains as rich or chocolate as smooth as those brown eyes looking at him now.</p><p>"Was it him?" He asks.</p><p>When those mountains flood and that chocolate spoils, a part of Derek goes with it. He doesn't need Stiles to say anything because he already knows what he saw.</p><p>It's Theo. It's always Theo.</p><p>Derek nods wordlessly and pulls Stiles back against him.</p><p>It's whispered against his ear, strong and unyielding; a promise that Stiles has longed to hear for four years.</p><p>"I'll kill him."</p><p>And Stiles knows he will. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Divide and Conquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek sends Jackson and Ethan to join Deputy Clark in their search for Theo. Stiles and the Sheriff rejoin at their house, the spark is conflicted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two sets of eyes stare unblinkingly at one another. One squints, staring that much harder at the other.</p>
<p>The unsquinting eyes close suddenly when Miko sneezes.</p>
<p>Deaton pulls away, trying to distance himself from Miko's snout.</p>
<p>Why he's chosen now to shift, the vet has no idea why.</p>
<p>Turning to look back over his shoulder he sees Derek coming from the clinic and waving to the pup.</p>
<p>Miko rushes past Deaton, galloping on his little legs to get back into the clinic, back to Stiles.</p>
<p>Deaton wants to follow him, he's got hundreds of questions for the spark, but first, Derek.</p>
<p>When the alpha is close enough, Deaton dusts his trousers off and stands up from where he was squatting.</p>
<p>"So, were you able to find out the rest of what he saw?"</p>
<p>Derek nods, ever the talkative one.</p>
<p>Deaton has a lumpy, tired looking teddy bear in his hand, "Der-Bear" as Miko eloquently named it. The vet walks over to the alpha and hands it to him.</p>
<p>"Mr. Stilinski, it seems, has been expecting Theo Raeken to show up again. Stiles must know what he's looking for, otherwise he wouldn't have gone to such lengths with precautions like this."</p>
<p>The bear lands in Derek's hands after Deaton tosses it to him. Derek only catches it because Miko would probably hate him if he let it fall.</p>
<p>Why does he care about getting that kid to like him?</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>To him, it looks just like a regular bear, but when he turns it over he sees a zipper lining its back.</p>
<p>Derek frowns, looking up to his emissary for some form of answer. Of course, he doesn't get much besides a nod, and continues wordlessly.</p>
<p>Unzipping the bear, Derek hears the crinkling of a plastic. Carefully reaching inside the teddy bear's back, Derek pulls out what looks like a piece of fabric, carefully preserved inside of a plastic bag.</p>
<p>It's only when he opens the plastic bag does he recognize what it is.</p>
<p>Sniffing, Derek instantly smells the shampoo he uses, and has used, for the better part of a decade. The fabric looks familiar, a scrap with jagged edges, something Derek mentally pieces together as the lining from one of his leather jackets.</p>
<p>And he knows just which one it is, too. He thought that he had ripped it shifting.</p>
<p>It hits him like a brick to the temple, the reality of this bear and what Stiles was really doing. He was giving Miko a scent to follow- no -A scent to <em>trust</em>. And Derek was that scent.</p>
<p>He was Der-Bear.</p>
<p>It was both exhilarating and slightly disappointing. On one hand, Stiles trusted him enough with the safety of his only child. On the other, <em>Der-Bear</em>. It was almost too cheesy to bear, of course Stiles went with that name. </p>
<p>Then again, Miko was a little kid, he probably didn't know what else to call this thing. Stiles probably thought since it was supposed to be Derek, why not name it Derek?</p>
<p>Pulling back from it now, Derek actually takes a good look at it, trying to weigh comparisons between he and this creature.</p>
<p>It's brown, so there's that. It looks like it has a hard time expressing it's emotions, what with the perma-mouth stitched on its face, which Derek can kind of relate to.</p>
<p>What the alpha recognizes most in this bear is how <em>worn</em> it is. It looks like this bear has seen a thing or two, aging now with wear and, as it's missing eyeball shows, tear. Still, this is a good thing.</p>
<p>Stiles knew Derek would protect his son.</p>
<p>Looking up at the vet now, Derek has a wave of surety wash over him. Theo wasn't going to take anymore things from him, he and his pack, <em>and</em> the land they all lived on needed to be rid of the Chimera, once and for all.</p>
<p>Gently, he tucks the bag back into the bear and zips it shut to trap in his scent. There's a smile on his face when he places the bear back in Deaton's hands.</p>
<p>The two locks eyes and Derek nods his head. The emissary can take it from here.</p>
<p>As much as he doesn't want to leave, he had to do his job as the alpha. He needed to protect his pack, <em>everyone </em>in his pack, especially Stiles.</p>
<p>*      *      *</p>
<p>Jackson climbs out of his Porsche with an air of indifference. He knows who they're looking for, but honestly he thinks this is just a big waste of time.</p>
<p>Ethan comes alongside him, looking just as bored and slightly annoyed at the position they've been put in.</p>
<p>Derek wanted them to join the police in their search for Theo, but if it was anything like the last time Theo was here, they won't find anything.</p>
<p>The bastard was probably already halfway across the country by now. So looking for him in the woods where Derek last scented him was, again, a waste of time. They each took turns sniffing and surveying the area and they both came up dry.</p>
<p>There were faint traces of his scent, but the dramatic change in weather buried that stench beneath the veil of rain.</p>
<p>"Boys, thank you for joining us." Deputy Clark says.</p>
<p>Ethan simply nods, but Jackson doesn't look as likely to shut his mouth and continue working. For that, Ethan huffs and walks further into the woods.</p>
<p>Even through the trees and the faint misting of rain, he could smell the faint traces of Chimera. He followed it until he came upon a drop off into a small depression in the ground. Looking around, Ethan makes sure none of the deputies or the other police officers are nearby to see him, he makes the ten foot drop into the hole.</p>
<p>Looking around, the only things nearby were well out of reach. His scent is pretty strong here, but there are no other scent trails to follow. As he's grabbing into the jutting out rocks of the depression's walls, ready to heft himself out, he picks up another scent. Turning around with a snarl, Ethan sees Jackson standing over him above the hole. His eyebrow is cocked and he looks less than surprised to see Ethan in a hole.</p>
<p>It's his scent that masks Theo's completely, until it's too late.</p>
<p>Jackson suddenly slips over the edge of the hole, the force of Theo's hands at his back is too strong to fight against and he ends up crashing into Ethan. The two are tangled together on the ground in a heap and Ethan quickly shoves Jackson off of him, but not before Theo joins them in the hole.</p>
<p>The two are trying to get back up but there's hardly any room for the three of them in this hole. The Chimera is lunging for them both before they can even make it to their feet.</p>
<p>Derek emerges over the hill hours after the search party has quit. He can smell all of the deputies even though they've gone home. They've done a great job of contaminating the scene, even if they managed to keep light footsteps throughout the densely wooded area.</p>
<p>The strongest scent here though, aside from his betas, is Theo's and Derek hates it. He hates it so much, he could rip his nose right off right now and he wouldn't regret it for a second. The stupid bastard has left his stench in a surprisingly straight path and Derek has to follow it.</p>
<p>Ethan and Jackson haven't been answering their phones and if it wouldn't give away the pack house, Derek would have howled. He finds where the path ends, a small hole in the ground filled to the brim with both Ethan and Jackson's scents. Looking at the dirt, he can see that quite the tussle happened here, and there is the distinct smell of blood somewhere within the hole.</p>
<p>There is only a single set of footsteps on the opposite side of the hole, Ethan and Jackson are nowhere to be seen or smelled. Cursing, he pulls out his phone and calls Stiles before he even realizes what he's doing.</p>
<p>Of course the spark was alright, he was still at Deaton's and even though they hashed out some of their problems...Stiles didn't need Derek. Not the way that Derek needed him. And even if he did, Derek didn't deserve someone like Stiles anyway. He would protect the other man and his son, but, as far as calling him to check up on him, after four years of radio silence, Stiles didn't need that.</p>
<p>He hangs up before the call can ring all the way through and dials in Scott's number instead.</p>
<p>He would have to send the others to find Jackson and Ethan, something big was happening and Derek needed all hands on deck.</p>
<p>*      *      *</p>
<p>As much as Deaton wanted to keep Stiles here, for the sake of his alpha and his job as said alpha's emissary, he couldn't force the spark to stay under his microscope for more than one minute. As soon as Stiles had recharged, quietly thanking the vet for his assistance and trust, the spark was calling his father in the lobby.</p>
<p>Miko was once more human and sitting at the receptionists' desk as he waited for his father to finish his call. He looked up to his father with such adoring eyes that even Deaton couldn't help but smile. He was a miracle. Created by Stiles' magic and Theo's atrocity. What a stark contrast. He would have to do more research later, because he was sure that Stiles really was the true parentage to this little were.</p>
<p>It isn't unlikely, all of the magic coursing through Stiles' veins. Creating life from something like trauma was common in a spark's existence. That's what they did. Create.</p>
<p>Stiles flipped his burner phone closed, tucking it securely inside his pocket before he turned to his son. Miko, the happy little boy that he was, smiled at his father like nothing was wrong. Like he hadn't just seen his father create a prison, effectively trapping them both inside. Like he hadn't seen his father seize out in the park with some odd memory. Like he hadn't seen him threatening another person that smelled like Miko.</p>
<p>He sighed, closing his eyes as he laid a gentle kiss between Miko's eyebrows. Scooping the boy into his arms, he made his way toward the main entrance with nothing more than a wave over his shoulder at Deaton.</p>
<p>He had to get home, his father was there waiting and wondering what the hell had gone wrong, and it was way past dinner time. Miko was probably starving, especially with all the shifting he's done today, kid probably burned whatever calories he had in his little forty-pound body.</p>
<p>Stiles sighed. Who was he kidding, his son was skinny, like him, he would only weigh forty pounds if Stiles put rocks in his pockets. Another thing he has to worry about. Great.</p>
<p>The cab outside is looking anything but ominous when Stiles opens the backdoor. It's dark out now, but he'd rather brave the dark than wait for Derek to come back.</p>
<p>God, how pathetic he must have looked, trying to beg Derek to stay there, to...to what? Care about him? Protect him?</p>
<p>Derek didn't want that, especially not with Stiles.</p>
<p>The spark gave the cab driver his father's address as he buckled the seatbelt around him and his son. Miko was nuzzled against his throat, chirping out when Stiles' scent started to go sour.</p>
<p>The spark merely shushed him and ignored that sharp pain of shame coursing through him. If he were stronger, at his normal strength in magic, he could probably cover his scent. But he couldn't do anything right right now. Giving in to his exhaustion, Stiles propped his chin on his son's head and let the cab lull him into something like a peaceful slumber.</p>
<p>He wakes only when Miko pokes his face, gently grabbing the sides of his face and effectively squishing his cheeks together.</p>
<p>"Miki, what is it?" He asks, squinting at the sudden light from his father's front porch.</p>
<p>"We got to get out momma." Miko says and Stiles sits upright.</p>
<p>His father is outside by this point, gesturing for the cab driver to roll his window down and for Stiles to get out of the cab. His dad shouldn't be moving around right now, he needs to be resting, Stiles thinks, but he's too tired to argue as he unbuckles his seatbelt.</p>
<p>Miko is still in his arms when Stiles climbs out of the car. He doesn't wait to see what his father has to pay the man because he can't really take anymore stimulation tonight. He knows he's poor and his father has to pay for him.</p>
<p>Pathetic.</p>
<p>Miko is clingy when Stiles tries to bathe him. He knows his dad is standing in the doorway, watching as Miko fights him, but he can't pay attention. He's focused on one thing and one thing only. His son, who happens to be very dirty even though his wolf was the one running around.</p>
<p>The water is warm, but it's not hot, Stiles can think that much ahead at least. Miko has both his arms wrapped around Stiles' neck and Stiles is trying very hard not to lose his patience as he dangles Miko over the water.</p>
<p>Logically, he knows the pup is only trying to comfort him because he can't control his scent right now. This is how Miko used to act before Stiles learned to control himself more. Thinking back on it now, the spark wonders if that's why Miko cried so much as a baby.</p>
<p>Stiles tries a new approach in just submerging Miko's lower half and hugging the top half, but his son isn't having that either. His little feet dig into Stiles' ribs and he has to fight back age old trauma at being touched there.</p>
<p>"Stiles," His father tries, but the spark shakes his head.</p>
<p>"I got it, it's fine pop, you can go to bed."</p>
<p>He's trying to pull Miko's arms away when the little wolf simply bursts into tears. He's hiccupping big gulps of air between his tears, saying unintelligible comforts to his mother and trying to get ahold of himself. He doesn't understand why his momma smells like that, like he's hurt, because no matter how tight Miko grabs him, there isn't any pain to draw from him.</p>
<p>He's frustrated and young and so innocent that he just gives up. Letting his big tears roll down his cheeks as his mother clenches his fists behind Miko's back.</p>
<p>Stiles takes in a deep breath. Standing, He doesn't even bother shedding his own clothes before climbing into the tub, his son still koala-clinging to his chest. His jeans feel heavy when he sinks down into the tub, but it works. Miko quiets down long enough for Stiles to reach for the soap.</p>
<p>If he can't cover his scent magically, he'll just have to do it with the water.</p>
<p>His clothes are soaking and his shoes are positively ruined, but he remains unfazed. A psychologist might say he's undergoing shock or some type of PTSD state, Stiles knows the words and how they look in theory, and he's experienced them multiple times, but this time is different.</p>
<p>This time his father is watching him.</p>
<p>His dad is finally seeing the real Stiles. The fucked up, unamendable Stiles Stilinski.</p>
<p>Miko's tears have slowed now to infrequent sniffles, but thankfully, he's loosened his grip on his mother. He's content to just play with the buttons on Stiles' shirt while his mother gently cups his forehead as he rinses his hair out.</p>
<p>Miko looks up only when he smells tears. His mother's face is blank, oddly emotionless compared to how lively he usually is, but he's seen this before. Sometimes his mommy just gets sad and there's nothing Miko can really do. But these aren't his mommy's tears he smells.</p>
<p>Turning, he finally sees that his grandfather is there, waiting with a towel in his arms as he approaches the bathtub.</p>
<p>"Stiles," The Sheriff tries again, holding out his hands with the towel opened between them. "Give me the baby Stiles."</p>
<p>Miko looks at his grandfather, calculating.</p>
<p>"M'not a baby." He says, and he knows he probably sounds like one, but he's not. He's three and he's gonna be four soon.</p>
<p>That seems to snap Stiles out of whatever episode he was experiencing as he looks up at his father for the first time since the hospital. Wordlessly, he lifts his son up and passes him over.</p>
<p>He trusts his dad. And he's so thankful that he can because right now Stiles isn't sure he trusts himself. Something isn't right, <em>Stiles</em> doesn't feel right. He passes his son over while he still can and can only minimally hear Miko whine in protest.</p>
<p>His eyes are glowing and his father is rushing out of the room, but Stiles can't really tell why. This is the most weak he's felt but oddly enough, he feels powerful too.</p>
<p>The bathtub is still full, submerging him up to his chest in water, lulling him further into his sleeping state of exhaustion. This feels right. He knows this feeling. How? He can't really say, but he knows that he can go to sleep now because everything is going to be okay.</p>
<p>The black behind his eyelids swallows him whole and Stiles sags in the tub, up to his chin.</p>
<p>Breathing, slowly in and out, the spark doesn't feel the water anymore as sleep encompasses him. He feels a breeze.</p>
<p>It's so gentle against his skin.</p>
<p>Caressing his face and kissing his lips, it feels so kind.</p>
<p>There's something soft under his hands and when he runs his fingers through it, he feels grass.</p>
<p>He's outside then. He must be.</p>
<p>It doesn't make much sense because he's sure he's opened his eyes by now, yet it's still dark. Then something happens.</p>
<p>There's footsteps crunching through the grass, multiple pairs of them by the sound of it. They walk past Stiles without so much as acknowledging his body. They meet in a circle of trees, surrounding the biggest and oldest tree in the forest.</p>
<p>He knows this tree.</p>
<p>He's died for this tree.</p>
<p>It's taller now than what he remembers, but Stiles can't tell much otherwise from where he's lying on the ground. Also it's pitch black here.</p>
<p>God where's the moon?</p>
<p>Blinking, Stiles tries to look up at the sky, but there's nothing there but more darkness.</p>
<p>Those things that he heard walk past him before now talk. It's an old, crude language that they speak, but the trees seem to understand it. The ground and the grass livens when they hear it.</p>
<p>Stiles sits up.</p>
<p>As they talk, their voices grow and they start chanting in unison, talking to the great tree gods and the great dark sky. He doesn't know what language they are speaking, but he knows what they are saying.</p>
<p>Odd.</p>
<p>Stiles slowly gets to his feet, measuring the tree at full height now and then something shakes beneath him. There's a flash, so bright and blinding that Stiles has to cover his eyes. </p>
<p>This is familiar, he's done this before but he shouldn't still be here. That <em>thing</em> is gone and it doesn't control him anymore.</p>
<p>When he finally gets the courage to look, he's momentarily relieved. They aren't artificial lights, bright like stage lights, demanding like search lights. He's still riding the high of relief when he recognizes that light, waiting with bated breath as it slowly starts to rise.</p>
<p>It can't be, he thinks, stepping closer to the circle and the people inside.</p>
<p>With everything he knows about science and the supernatural, this can't be real. That can't be what he thinks.</p>
<p>The bright light continue to rise, slowly filling the forest with more light the higher it gets. Stiles blinks and suddenly that light isn't so blinding. It's further away now, safely tucked in the sky like the beacon that it is.</p>
<p>The moon.</p>
<p>He blinks again because his eyes are still adjusting to all of this light.</p>
<p>When he looks up now, he sees the creatures standing around the circle of trees. They all have green eyes like Deaton. Maybe they are druids?</p>
<p>They take a single step toward him, on all fronts and Stiles flinches.</p>
<p>Maybe not nice druids then.</p>
<p>He turns, trying to find an easy escape when they take another step closer.</p>
<p>His heartbeat quickens as he starts to truly understand the gravity of what's happening. The moon is high in the sky and the creatures around him wish to feed it. Stiles rushes in one direction, ready to barrel into whatever stands in his way when arms wrap around him.</p>
<p>They pull at him in all directions. Hands so many hands clawing, grabbing, pulling at him. He's brought to the tree, shoved up against it until his chest arches away from one of its knots.</p>
<p>One of the creatures moves then, arms raised overhead and directed at his heart.</p>
<p>He opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out.</p>
<p>Their clawed hand punches into his chest and Stiles' body seizes. This isn't right, this hurts. Oh god it hurts.</p>
<p>There are hands around his wrists and forearms, leaving his chest exposed to this-this <em>druid </em>as she digs inside of him.</p>
<p>The moonlight darkens, not fading or disappearing, but darkening like a blanket is eclipsing it.</p>
<p>He remembers this, this pain and this feeling, but not the way in which he's experiencing it now. This is old, this is a memory that doesn't really belong to him.</p>
<p>Who is he?</p>
<p>When that thought hit him, the hands fade and he's watching on the other side of the circle as the druids pin down the arms of a young woman. She looks familiar, the brown in her eyes almost match Stiles' and her skin is pale in a way that most would assume someone without sun would look.</p>
<p>But that's most likely going to change because the sun is here now.</p>
<p>There's blood pouring out of the woman now, staining her body and Stiles can feel the wet, sticky substance on his own body.</p>
<p>The woman is screaming, but she's not dying.</p>
<p>Why isn't she dying?</p>
<p>She fights against the things holding her down and cries out in the same breath. How is she still breathing?</p>
<p>When she cries out, up at the sky she's helped fill, Stiles sees the glint in her eye and takes a step back. Gasping now, wound not taking its toll like it should, she looks down, across the forest at Stiles.</p>
<p>Her eyes are purple.</p>
<p>Just like his. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>